What We Stand For
by Lily Wolf
Summary: C'est le sequel de ma fic: Just What We Need. Ma version de la saison 4!Du Caskett, du Caskett et pour changer un peu...du Caskett!  Caskett Power! Fic 100% guimauve. Rating M, pour Sarah XD
1. Sneak Peek

**Bonjour à tous! Non ce n'est pas le premier chapitre du sequel de _Just What We Need._ Disons que c'est un petit avant goût, preview ou Sneak Peek, appelez ça comme vous voulez. :)**

**En fait j'ai juste repris le Sneak Peek qu'on nous à donner et je l'ais fais à ma manière ;) C'est pourquoi je l'ais appeler chapitre 0.**

**C'était histoire de vous faire patienter le 19 septembre! Allez courage! Encore 26 jours!**

**Spoiler: 4x01 Rise**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 0:**

_Je suis enceinte…Je suis enceinte…Je suis enceinte…_

La dernière phrase que lui avait dit Kate avant de perdre connaissance, tournait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore.

Impuissant, il suivit le brancard sur lequel Kate avait été allongée. Lanie était assise à califourchon sur elle et lui faisait un massage cardiaque, alors que les ambulanciers poussaient le brancard dans le couloir fin et horriblement blanc de l'hôpital.

« Allez Kate! Ne meurt Pas! Reste avec moi! Reste avec moi! Allez! » Entendit-il Lanie criait des sanglots dans la voix alors qu'il accéléra le pas derrière eux.

« Elle-elle est enceinte! » S'entendit-il hurler.

A ses mots, il vit Lanie tourner la tête vers lui, l'air totalement horrifiée à cette nouvelle.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre le massage cardiaque. « Tu ne mourras pas, Kate Beckett! Tu ne mourras pas! Pense à ton bébé! Allez…Allez Kate! » Sanglota-t-elle tout en regardant le visage serein de sa meilleur amie.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur elle, qu'elle entendit à peine le docteur arriver.

« C'est bon, nous nous occupons d'elle. » Lui dit-il.

Mais Lanie refusa de la lâcher.

« C'est mon amie, vous me comprenez? C'est mon amie! »

« Alors laissez nous lui sauver la vie! »

Elle regarda le médecin avant de murmurer.

« Elle est enceinte… »

« Alors laissez nous _leur _sauver la vie. » Répéta le médecin d'une voix ferme.

Avec un sanglot et après un dernier regard vers le visage serein de Kate, Lanie obéit. Les larmes aux yeux, Castle s'arrêta près d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou laissant ses sanglots revenir en force. Castle se serra contre elle, laissant échapper ses propres sanglots.

_Oh Seigneur…Faite qu'ils aillent mieux…je vous en supplies…Je ne supporterai pas de les perdre, l'un ou l'autre._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, en espérant que cela calme votre faim! <strong>


	2. Rise part 1

**Je l'ais déjà dit dans mon autre fic _One _Night, mais je le refais ici: Désolée pour ce retard dans mes fics, mais je suis en Licence 1 de psychologie et si je veux réussir mon année je dois bosser, et mon travail passe avant mes fics désolée.  
>Normalement je ne pourrait poster des chapitres que les week-end, samedi ou dimanche je ne sais pas encore. Il est possible que je poste un chapitre pour l'une de mes fics en semaine, mais ça sera rare.<strong>

**Encore désolée, j'espère que vous comprenez.**

**Wow! Mon petit sneak peek a eu beaucoup de succés, j'en attendais pas tant! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant!**

**Spoiler: 4x01 Rise**

**What We Stand For.**

**Chapitre 1: Première partie**

_Je suis enceinte…Je suis enceinte…Je suis enceinte…_

La dernière phrase que lui avait dit Kate avant de perdre connaissance, tournait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore.

Impuissant, il suivit le brancard sur lequel Kate avait été allongée. Lanie était assise à califourchon sur elle et lui faisait un massage cardiaque, alors que les ambulanciers poussaient le brancard dans le couloir fin et horriblement blanc de l'hôpital.

« Allez Kate! Ne meurt Pas! Reste avec moi! Reste avec moi! Allez! » Entendit-il Lanie criait des sanglots dans la voix alors qu'il accéléra le pas derrière eux.

« Elle-elle est enceinte! » S'entendit-il hurler.

A ses mots, il vit Lanie tourner la tête vers lui, l'air totalement horrifiée à cette nouvelle.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre le massage cardiaque. « Tu ne mourras pas, Kate Beckett! Tu ne mourras pas! Pense à ton bébé! Allez…Allez Kate! » Sanglota-t-elle tout en regardant le visage serein de sa meilleur amie.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur elle, qu'elle entendit à peine le docteur arriver.

« C'est bon, nous nous occupons d'elle. » Lui dit-il.

Mais Lanie refusa de la lâcher.

« C'est mon amie, vous me comprenez? C'est mon amie! »

« Alors laissez nous lui sauver la vie! »

Elle regarda le médecin avant de murmurer.

« Elle est enceinte… »

« Alors laissez nous _leur _sauver la vie. » Répéta le médecin d'une voix ferme.

Avec un sanglot et après un dernier regard vers le visage serein de Kate, Lanie obéit. Les larmes aux yeux, Castle s'arrêta près d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou laissant ses sanglots revenir en force. Castle se serra contre elle, laissant échapper ses propres sanglots.

_Oh Seigneur…Faite qu'ils aillent mieux…je vous en supplies…Je ne supporterai pas de les perdre, l'un ou l'autre._

* * *

><p>L'attente était interminable.<p>

Lanie sanglotait dans les bras d'Esposito. Ryan était assis, la tête baissée près de ses genoux. Martha et Alexis était assise à côté de lui. L'adolescente avait sa tête contre l'épaule de sa grand-mère pleurant silencieusement alors que l'actrice passait sa main dans ses cheveux roux pour la réconforter. Jim Beckett était également assis, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme et maintenant il allait peut-être perdre sa fille unique également.

Cette dernière pensée déchira littéralement le cœur de Castle qui ferma les yeux alors qu'une larme unique roula sur sa joue.

A ce moment un jeune médecin s'approcha du groupe, sûrement l'un des internes.

« Vous êtes la famille de Melle Beckett? »

« Je suis son fiancé. Et voici son père. » S'empressa de répondre Rick, en pointant Jim et lui-même du doigt.

« Nous avons réussit à retirer la balle. Malheureusement cela n'a pas arrêter les saignements. Nous n'avons pas trouvés la cause de ce saignement. »

Castle ferma de nouveau les yeux, la peur au ventre.

« La bonne nouvelle, » continua l'interne. « C'est que, le fœtus n'a pas l'air d'avoir été touché et nous pensons pouvoir le sauver. »

« Le fœtus? » Répéta le père de Kate confus.

Les autres, sauf Lanie, avaient l'air tout aussi confus que lui. L'interne s'en alla alors que l'écrivain se tourna vers l'équipe.

« Kate…Kate est enceinte. » Avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Martha et Alexis posèrent leur main sur leur bouche sous le choc, Esposito et Ryan ouvrèrent leurs yeux en grand et Jim, lui, regarda son futur gendre avec un air horrifié.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

« Non! Le médecin à dit qu'ils pouvaient sauver le bébé! » S'empressa de dire Castle, comme s'il voulait se persuader lui-même. Jim lui fit un sourire amère.

« Oui, si Katie survit. »

Une nouvelle fois, cette horrible sensation au ventre repris l'écrivain, alors que le doute s'empara de lui.

* * *

><p>Bien plus tard, ils attendaient toujours dans la sale d'attente. L'interne n'était pas revenu depuis l'autre fois, ce qui ne rassurait en rien Castle.<p>

« C'est de ma faute… » Dit-il doucement, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'il était assis un peu à l'écart sa mère près de lui.

« Richard Castle, je t'interdit de te blâmer. » Lui ordonna l'actrice. « Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a tiré dessus.

« Non…Mais je l'ai poussé dans la ligne de mire. »

Martha poussa un soupir ne sachant pas comment elle pouvait rassurer son fils.

« Je lui ais dit que je l'aimais. » Continua celui-ci. « Juste avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Mais ce n'était pas comme les autres fois où je lui ais dit que je l'aimais. Cette fois, c'était comme si…comme si je lui disais adieu… »

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'écrivain. Sa mère le remarqua et alors que des larmes envahirent ses propres yeux, la rousse enlaça son fils, le consolant comme elle le pouvait.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand un médecin, beaucoup plus vieux que le premier, s'approcha d'eux.

« Mr Beckett? »

« Oui. » Répondit celui-ci en se levant de son siège afin de se rapprocher du médecin la peur au ventre.

« Votre fille est sortie de chirurgie. » Rick se leva à son tour et se rapprocha de son futur beau-père.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Et bien, pendant l'opération, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous avons pu faire repartir son cœur et notre gynécologue pédiatre à pu garder le foetus en vie mais…nous allons devoir les surveiller de près. »

« Quand pouvons nous la voir? » Demanda Beckett senior.

« Une fois que les infirmières l'auront installée, nous vous amènerons à elle. Vous autres, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, reposez vous »

« Je ne sais pas pour toi. » Commença Esposito. « Mais je ne rentrerai pas chez moi tant que je n'aurais pas attrapé ce fils de pute de sniper. »

« Je te suis. » Répondit Ryan. « Tu viens Castle? »

« Je…non, je…Je veux être là quand elle se réveillera. »

Les deux lieutenant acquiescèrent, comprenant parfaitement, puis s'en allèrent.

« Rick. » L'appela Jim. « Raccompagnez votre mère et votre fille chez vous et reposez vous. Je resterai près de Katie. »

« Non je- » Commença-t-il à protester.

« Rick. Je vous appel au moindre changement. »

Acquiescant à contre cœur Castle se tourna vers les deux rousse et les conduit doucement vers la sortis de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Rick s'était assoupis sur son bureau, sur les dossiers que lui avait passés Ryan et Esposito sur ce mystérieux sniper. Cependant, la sonnerie de son téléphone le réveilla en sursaut.<p>

« Castle…J'arrive tout de suite! »

Il se précipita à l'hôpital, donnant un billet de 100$ au conducteur du taxis pour qu'il aille plus vite. Arrivé devant la porte, les deux officiers qui faisaient la garde le salua de la tête et ne dire rien lorsqu'ils le virent se recoiffer.

Poussant un long soupir il ouvrit la porte.

Elle était là. Bien vivante, les yeux ouvert, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle écoutait son père lui raconter une petite histoire. Puis elle tourna la tête vers lui, et son sourire s'agrandis.

La respiration de Castle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée, un peu pal et ses cheveux était en désordre, mais pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle pour lui.

« Hey, Rick. » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

Jim Beckett compris que c'était son moment à lui de s'en allait.

« Bon je vais y aller ma chérie. Je reviendrai te voir demain. » Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

« D'accord. »

« Je t'aime Katie. »

« Je t'aime aussi papa. »

Après un dernier sourire à Rick, il s'en alla, laissant les deux fiancés seuls.

« Hey… » Murmura alors l'écrivain en s'approchant doucement de son lit. Il avait une envie folle de courir auprès d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la cacher des cruautés du monde.

« Tu me fixe. Je dois avoir l'air affreuse. » Dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, visiblement gênée.

« Non, j'ai juste crus ne jamais te revoir. » La contredît-il de l'émotion dans la voix.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit alors combien il était chambouler.

« Rick… » Murmura-t-elle. Elle leva une main vers lui et il s'empressa de poser les fleurs qu'il avait dans les mains, afin de pouvoir s'asseoir près d'elle et d'attraper sa main tendrement dans la sienne.

« Seigneur Kate je… » Les larmes se mirent soudainement à rouler sur ses joues. Il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. « Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu si je t'avais perdu toi ou le bébé, où encore pire vous deux. »

Ses nerfs lâchaient. Kate le compris et, du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa blessure, elle le serra contre elle, posant sa tête doucement sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux lui murmurant des mots rassurants sur elle ou le bébé. Elle pris alors de sa main libre celle de l'écrivain et la posa sur son ventre.

Il en avait besoin. Il devait réaliser qu'elle ne risquait plus rien et leur bébé non plus. C'est pourquoi, elle ne dit rien et laissa son fiancé, Richard Castle pleurer toute les larmes de son corp.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oui, une dernière chose pour ceux qui on vu Rise...PLUS DE JOSH! <strong>


	3. Rise part 2

**Grand, grand merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews! Wow je ne pensait pas que cette fic allait avoir autant de succès. Pour vous remercier j'ai poster le chapitre suivant deux jours à l'avance! ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

**Spoiler: 4x01 Rise**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 1: Deuxième Partie**

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne quinzaine de minutes. La main de Rick était venu se poser tout naturellement sur le ventre plat de Kate et celle-ci l'avait recouverte avec la sienne.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais essayé de me sauver. » Dit Kate doucement, voulant couper le silence.

Castle se redressa alors sur sa chaise, ne lâchant toujours pas sa main. Il avait les yeux rougis mais au moins il ne pleurait plus. Il avait même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais, je…Tu m'as entendu? Tu ne te souviens rien du plaquage? »

« Je me souviens m'être fait projeté à terre, puis ton visage m'est apparu juste devant mes yeux. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui m'avais poussé. » **(N/A: Ici, Kate sait très bien que Castle l'aime et que c'est réciproque, alors elle n'a pas de raison de mentir.)**

« Et si c'était bien moi. » Confirma-t-il avec un petit air suffisant.

« Mon héro. » Sourit-elle doucement en retour.

« _Always…_ » Il lui sourit tendrement alors que son pouce caressait le dos de sa main avec douceur. « Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu mais… »

« Si j'ai tout entendu. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je t'aime. »

De nouveau des larmes envahirent les yeux de m'écrivain.

« Oh Kate, moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Et j'aime déjà ce petit bébé qui ne fait, pour l'instant, pas plus de 27 mm! »

Étant enceinte de 7 semaines, le médecin de Kate ne voulais pas laisser sortir cette dernière avant au moins un mois, ce qui ne plut pas au lieutenant et ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir. Le plus dure, pendant ce mois, fut de faire des exercices de rééducation. La première étape fut de marcher, ce qui n'était pas si simple avec un trou pas tout à fait fermé dans le ventre et les hormones qui partaient en vrille. **(N/A: Ou la poitrine? A vrai dire je ne sais pas où exactement elle s'est fait tirer dessus…)**

Rick était présent à chaque fois bien sûr. Malheureusement, faute de pouvoir enguenillé le médecin sous peine d'être retenu plus longtemps à l'hôpital, c'était sur lui que Kate envoyait toute sa frustration et sa douleur.

Mais le plus beau moment de ce mois, fut lors de la première écographie. Kate était toujours relativement faible, mais le couple avait vraiment insisté pour l'avoir le plus vite possible, malgré que les médecins leur avaient certifiés que le bébé était en pleine forme.

Rick et une infirmière aidèrent Beckett à se coucher sur le lit, tendis que le gynécologue préparait le gel et la sonde. Une fois la futur maman en place, il souleva son t-shirt afin d'y déposer le gel puis la sonde. Kate agrippa alors fortement la main de son fiancé, ayant subitement peur. Le gynéco regarda l'écran pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les deux parents le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir Mr Castle, Ms Beckett. Votre bébé est en parfaite santé. »

Les deux futurs parents poussèrent en même temps un soupir de soulagement et se regardèrent en souriant amoureusement. Puis le médecin appuya sur un bouton près de l'écran, et à ce moment là, Kate entendit le plus beau son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

C'était les battements de cœur du bébé.

Les larmes aux yeux, la futur maman regardant l'écran ou le médecin leur avait rapidement montré ou était leur bébé. Elle sentit brièvement Castle compresser sa main doucement avec la sienne, de toute évidence sous le cou de l'émotion aussi.

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop rapide? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Non, c'est normale pour un embryon de 9 semaines. »

Ils remercièrent chaleureusement le médecin, puis, après avoir récupérer plusieurs photos et une vidéo, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Kate.

* * *

><p>Le reste du mois se passa ainsi. Jonglant entre les séances de rééducation et les écographies. Quand en fin, Kate put retourner au loft, Rick posa une condition.<p>

« Une condition? Sérieusement Rick? Ce n'est pas très malin de jouer avec les nerfs d'une femme enceinte de près de 3 mois. » Mais voyant qu'il ne démoderait pas, Kate accepta. « Bon, c'est quoi cette condition? »

« En fait c'est une condition en deux partis. D'abord, en rentrant on fait nos bagages et on part pour les Hamptoms jusqu'à la fin de ton congé maladie. »

« D'accord. Et la deuxième partis? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on parle une seule fois du meurtre de ta mère pendant ce temps. »

Après ces quelques mots, Kate se figea littéralement. Elle avait envi de protester. Elle en avait réellement envi. Mais elle comprenait aussi son point de vu. Il avait failli perdre sa fiancé et son bébé à cause de cette affaire. Et il serait égoïste de sa part qu'elle lui refuse au moins ces deux mois. Elle pris alors une grande inspiration.

« D'accord. » Souffla-t-elle.

Les yeux de Castle s'ouvrirent en grand, visiblement surpris qu'elle accepte sans se battre. Nullement déçu, il lui fit un immense sourire auquel elle répondit avant de lui tendre l'un de ses sacs.

« Bon maintenant on peut partir d'ici? Je ne veux plus entrer dans un hôpital de ma vie, sauf pour une écographie ou l'accouchement. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre altesse. »

Kate roula les yeux tout en souriant à ses bêtises puis, tous deux, s'en allèrent au loft afin d'y préparer leurs valises.

Ils allèrent donc aux Hamptons pendant deux mois. Entre temps, Alexis et Martha les avaient rejoins pour un week-end ou plus. Et cela fit énormément plaisir à Kate. Pendant ces deux mois, ils allèrent aussi à l'hôpital afin de continuer à s'assurer que le bébé allait bien. Mais ce jour là, ils n'y allaient pas pour ça. Aujourd'hui ils allaient connaître le sexe de leur futur enfant.

« Tu préfères quoi? Un garçon ou un fille? » Demanda Kate à son fiancé alors qu'ils attendaient dans la sale d'attente.

« Franchement? »

« Non Rick, je veux que tu me mente. » Répondit la jeune femme sarcastiquement. Rick lui fit semblant de la fusiller du regard avant de retrouver son sourire.

« Je veux un bébé en pleine santé. Qu'il soit fille ou garçon. Mini Beckett ou Mini Castle. »

Kate lui rendit son sourire, pensant exactement la même chose que lui. Qu'importe le sexe du bébé, elle l'aimera tout autant.

« Ms Beckett? » Appela une infirmière. Aussitôt les deux futurs parents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sale indiquée.

Le médecin leur sourit, puis après quelques banalités, invita Kate à s'asseoir afin qu'ils commencent. Elle grimaça léguèrent lorsqu'il posa le gel froid sur son ventre, mais elle oublia vite fait cette désagréable sensation quand il alluma le petit écran. Etant enceinte de près de 4 mois le bébé était beaucoup plus visible, à la grande joie de l'écrivain et de sa muse.

« Alors, vous êtes près à connaître le sexe de votre enfant? » Leur demanda le médecin.

« Oui. » Répondirent-ils simplement.

« Et bien, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous attendez une petite fille. »

Une fille. Ils allaient avoir une fille. Fou de joie, Castle attrapa le visage de sa fiancée et l'embrassa fougueusement oubliant complètement le médecin.

* * *

><p>Ils rentrèrent à New York, qu'un mois plus tard environ et Kate était donc enceinte de 5 mois. Et aujourd'hui c'était son premier jour de reprise. Rick n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié cette décision, surtout qu'elle y allait une semaine à l'avance mais il savait aussi très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait un agenda chargé avec la sortit de son nouveau livre et donc il ne put l'accompagner pour ce premier jour.<p>

A son arrivée au commissariat, Kate s'arrêta un moment, les souvenir de la fusillade lui revenaient en tête. Mais des applaudissements la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle leva la têt pour voir tout le monde l'applaudir avec de grands sourires aux lèvres, la félicité pour le bébé, etc. Elle leur fit un beau sourire, quoique légèrement gênée avant de rejoindre ses deux collègues et amis.

« Hey Beckett? Qu'est-ce que vous faite là? » Lui demanda Ryan. « Vous deviez revenir que la semaine prochaine. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais croyez le ou non. J'en avais mare de la plage. »

« C'est bon pas la peine de faire des excuses. On sait qu'on vous manquait. C'est pour ça que vous ne pouviez rester à l'écart. » Plaisanta Esposito.

« La ferme. » Sourit le lieutenant. « Alors? Quelques choses? » Demanda-t-elle ne rangeant ses affaires.

« Toujours rien. » Répondit l'irlandais avec un air penaud.

« Et le jardinier? »

« Le gars est un fantôme. Nous avons parcouru tous les visages sur la vidéo de surveillance, les plaques d'immatriculation. Ça n'a rien donné. »

« Nous avons récupéré de l'ADN sur l'arme. » Continua Esposito. « Mais il n'y a aucune correspondance dans les fichiers. Cependant, on la notifié. »

Kate détourna le visage, déçu et frustrée. Et avec ses hormones ça n'arrangeait rien.

Plus tard elle alla voir son nouveau capitaine, Victoria _Iron_ Gates.

« Madame? » Dit-elle en entrant.

« Si ma mère passe par là, vous pourrez l'appeler madame. Appelez moi Sir ou Capitaine. »

« Lieutenant Beckett. » Se présenta Kate en lui posant sur son bureau, son autorisation à travailler. « De nouveau apte à travailler. »

« Lieutenant Beckett. Votre réputation vous précède. La plus jeune femme de la police de New York à devenir lieutenant. Vous m'avez battue de 6 semaines. »

« Je n'est pas réalisée que les gens tenaient des scores. »

« Tout le monde garde des score, lieutenant. Surtout ceux du centre ville. Il semblerait que vous ayez réussi votre évaluation psychologique, donc bon retour. » Lui dit Gates en lui tendant son badge.

« Merci. Euh, je vais avoir besoin de mon arme. »

« Pas tant que vous n'êtes pas requalifiée. »

« Pardon? »

« Vous étiez en invalidité pendant 3 mois. De plus vous êtes clairement enceinte. La réglementation dit que vous ne récupérez pas votre arme et que vous n'allez plus sur le terrain jusqu'à votre accouchement. »

« Et pour mon affaire? C'est quoi le règlement? »

« Trois moi, toujours aucune piste et chaque jour, plus d'homicides passent cette porte? Combien de temps espérez vous que je laisse ces gens faire du surplace? Il y avait de bonnes personnes sur cette affaire. Il n'y avait- »

« Désolée Sir, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ces personnes ne sont pas moi. »

« Pardon? »

« Les personnes que vous avait fait travailler sur cette affaire, n'étaient pas moi. » Répéta Kate avec plus de conviction.

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas quel genre de boutique Montgomery tenait ici, mais il neigera en enfer si je laisse un flic- n'importe quel flic- enquêter sur sa propre fusillade. Mon commissariat n'est pas un endroit pour les vendettas. Est-ce qu'on se comprend? »

_Ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étrangler…_

* * *

><p>« A qui dois-je dédicacer » Demanda Castle d'une voix monotone pour la millième fois cet après-midi là.<p>

« Kate…Et _Little Castle Baby._ » L'écrivain leva brusquement la tête et quand il vit le regard souriant de sa fiancée, un immense sourire fendit sur son visage. **(N/A: Petit moment qui ne sert à rien, mais il fallait que je le mette :)****)**

* * *

><p>« Ce gars a plusieurs citations pour bravoure, des recommandations du maire. Il a littéralement sauvé des douzaines de personnes d'immeubles en feu. C'est difficiles de croire que ce gars est louche. » S'exclama Castle plus tard, de retour au loft.<p>

« Ouais, et bien on a été surpris auparavant. » Rétorqua Kate, faisant les cents pas.

« Ok, um…Est-ce qu'il a croisé quelqu'un d'autre dans cette affaire- uh, Montgomery, Raglan, McCallister? »

« Non, il n'y a rien dans les dossiers. Ils pourraient s'être connus socialement. »

« Mais nous avons épluché leurs vies au peigne fin. Il n'a jamais été mentionné. »

« Ok ,alors peut-être était-il une cible occasionnelle. Il avait peut-être besoin d'argent. » Suggéra le lieutenant.

« Rien dans ses dossiers financier ne montre un quelconque problème, et au vue de son dossier il est… »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

« Il est quoi? » Demanda Kate.

« Je dis juste que, et si ce n'était pas notre homme? Et si le feu était un accident? »

« Ce n'était pas un accident, je sais que ce n'était pas un accident. » Le contredit-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir. »

« Je le peux, parce que si c'était un accident, alors je n'ai nulle part où commencer. Si c'était un accident alors je n'ai rien. Le gars qui ma tiré dessus à disparu. Dick Coonan, mort. Hal Lockwood, mort. Montgomery, mort. Ma mère, tout le monde est mort Rick! » Finit-elle en larmes.

Doucement il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle afin de pouvoir attraper son magnifique visage entres ses deux mains.

« Tout le monde n'est pas mort Kate. Lanie est toujours là. Ryan est toujours là. Esposito, mère, Alexis, ton père…Je suis toujours là Kate. Et notre bébé est toujours là. »

Il essuya tendrement les larmes sur ses joues avec son pouce.

« Rick…Je dois le retrouver…Parce que sinon…Je ne serais jamais en paix, j'aurai toujours cette épée au dessus de la tête…Et même si j'abandonne…Toi, Martha, Alexis, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, notre petite fille…vous serez tous en danger. Et si jamais… »

« Chute…On le retrouvera, je te le promet Kate. Je te le promet. »

* * *

><p>« Pas si je l'arrête. Elle m'écoutera. Je peux la tenir à l'écart. » Dit Castle à sa mère, après avoir reçu cette appel.<p>

« Pour combien de temps? » Lui demanda l'actrice.

« Je ne l'a perdrai pas une seconde fois. Ni elle, ni m'a fille. » Sur ce, il contourna sa mère, mais se figea bien vite.

Appuyée contre le rebord de la porte de son bureau, Kate Beckett le regardait, ou plutôt le fusillait du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Kate… » Murmura-t-il horrifié qu'elle ait tout entendu.

« Rick. » Dit-elle d'une voix dure et ferme. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

><p><strong>ohhh! Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas une troisième parti, disons juste que ça se passera entre l'épisode 1 et 2. Je vais peut-être faire l'accouche dans le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs, en faisant un petit saut dans le temps.<strong>

**Enfin bref, dites moi vos impressions! Je vous adore!**


	4. Dispute et Grossesse

**Merci à tous pour ces merveilleuses reviews! :) Ce chapitre est un peu plus petit mais c'est juste parce qu'il fait la transition entre l'épisode 4x01 et le 4x02.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous s'attends à une grosse dispute entre Kate et Rick, mais vous devez savoir que je n'aime pas les disputes Caskett :( et je suis une grande fleur bleu, alors bien qu'il y a effectivement une dispute elle ne dure pas trop longtemps.  
>N'oubliez pas non plus que Kate est enceinte de 5 mois, alors il est normal qu'elle soit moins..."suicidaire",dirons nous, que dans la vrai série. Elle doit penser à son bébé alors c'est pourquoi elle est plus coopérative.<br>J'aurai pu faire en sorte que Castle cache la vérité à Kate dans la série, mais je n'aime pas l'idée que l'un cache quelque chose à l'autre surtout que dans ma fic ils sont fiancés.**

**Petite scène M ici, Pour toi ma petit Sarah chérie que j'aime ;)**

**Oh, il me faut au moins 8 reviews pour avoir le chapitre suivant.**

**Enjoy!**

**Spoiler: Un petit peu 4x01 Rise**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 2:**

« Kate, je- »

« Tais-toi. » Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche, avec un mouvement de main.

Martha décida de ne pas s'impliquer et sortit discrètement du bureau après avoir serré doucement la main de son fils dans une manière réconfortante. Quand ils furent seuls, un silence tendu et électrique les entourait.

Kate ne le lâchait pas du regard, les yeux plein de colère et de tristesse. Mais le pire pour Rick, c'était de voir ce sentiment de trahison dans ses magnifiques yeux vert. Et cela lui brisa le cœur de savoir qu'il en était la cause.

« Kate. » Reprit-il doucement, et cette fois-ci elle ne le coupa pas. « Si j'ai fais ça, où plutôt tenté de le faire, c'était uniquement pour te protéger toi et le bébé. » Expliqua-t-il doucement.

« Oui, c'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre. C'est également la seule raison qui m'empêcher de retirer ma bague de fiançailles et de te la jeter en pleine figure. » Répliqua-t-elle froidement. Ce qui fit grimacer l'écrivain. La seule pensée qu'elle annule leur mariage le détruisait de chagrin et le faisait presque frissonner d'horreur.

Finalement, Kate poussa un long soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son ventre arrondis de 5 mois.

« Tu sais à quel point cette affaire est importante à mes yeux Rick… »

« Je le sais. Crois moi je le sais. Mais Kate, ils peuvent te tuer. Ce Mr Smith m'a dit- »

« Smith? L'homme qui t'a appelé s'appel Smith? Sérieusement Rick? » Répéta Kate avec un rire jaune.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas sa réelle identité, que peut-être ce ne sont que des mensonges mais… » Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle ne se dégagea pas. « Mais et s'il disait vrai? Et si…? Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre Katie…Tu as failli mourir une fois il y a tout juste quatre mois et…Je ne veux pas, non je ne _peux_ pas vivre sans toi. Et je ne veux pas que notre petite fille grandisse sans connaître sa mère. »

« Tu crois que je n'y pense pas Rick? Tu crois que je n'aimerai pas que tout cela se termine? Tu crois que je veux que notre fille vive ce que j'ai vécu? Je veux mettre cette histoire derrière moi Rick, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis là dedans jusqu'au cou. Même si j'abandonne l'enquête ici, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont me lâcher comme ça? »

Non, bien sûr que non, il le savais. Elle s'était déjà beaucoup trop impliquée dans cette enquête. Ils avaient déjà tentés de la tuer. Même si elle arrêtait là, il y aurait toujours un risque pour elle, pour eux.

Il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Une larme unique roula sur la joue gauche, mais elle fut stoppée par une main caressant tendrement sa joue. Il rouvrit ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kate. Il n'y voyait plus la colère et la trahison de tantôt, juste de l'amour et peut-être encore un peu de tristesse.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre Kate… » Sanglota-t-il presque. « Si jamais je…Oh _God _Kate, je t'aime tellement. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire là dedans. Et je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un baiser doux et passionné à la fois. Kate passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant le plus possible d'elle, sans pour autant faire de mal à leur bébé. Il répondit volontiers à l'étreinte, lui murmurant des mots d'amour et l'embrassant partout sur son beau visage, son cou et ses épaules nues.

Plus ou moins difficilement et sans se lâcher des lèvres, ils sortirent du bureau de l'écrivain, sans voir Martha et Alexis qui essayèrent de se faire toutes discrètes pour ne pas déranger le couple, et montèrent les escaliers afin d'atteindre leur chambre.

Arrivés dans celle-ci, l'écrivain coucha tendrement sa muse sur le lit, puis lui retira tous ses vêtements afin qu'elle se retrouve entièrement nue, juste devant lui, offerte.

Il se redressa et la regarda avec énormément de plaisir et de désir dans les yeux.

Seigneur, elle était réellement magnifique. Et son ventre arrondis de 5 mois ne la rendait que plus belle.

Il se déshabilla à son tour avant de se coucher à côté de sa ravissante fiancée. Il se mit a embrasser tendrement son ventre avant de monter tout doucement jusqu'à ses seins, tout en plaçant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait. Arrivé à sa poitrine, il embrassa le creux entre ses seins avant de prendre l'un de ses tétons tendrement dans sa bouche alors qu'il malaxait doucement l'autre.

Il savait que ses seins la faisait souffrir depuis quelques temps déjà, et Rick se dona comme mission de diminuer cette peine. Et quel meilleurs moyens de le faire qu'avec sa bouche et sa main?

« Rick… » Gémit-elle et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de le rapprocher de sa poitrine. Bon de toute évidence il s'y prenait plutôt bien.

Les mains de la jeune femme se baladèrent alors, langoureusement sur le corps de son fiancé, s'arrêtant dans des endroits stratégiques qui le faisait grogner de plaisir contre ses seins, jusqu'à attraper son membre déjà si dure, et commença un mouvement de va et viens avec sa main, le faisant haleter de surprise et de plaisir, alors qu'il changea de tétons.

Après un moment, il se retira de sa magnifique poitrine la forçant à lâcher son sexe, avant de se positionner entre ses cuisses tout en s'appuyant sur ses avants bras pour ne pas écraser son ventre.

Il la pénétra alors, tout doucement, leur arrachant tout deux une gémissement de plaisir.

Étant enceinte, Kate avait ses hormones qui la travaillées énormément et donc elle était extrêmement sensible, surtout au niveau de son antre jambe. C'est pourquoi, avant même que Rick ne puisse bouger d'un millimètre, le dos de la futur maman s'arqua et ses muscles intimes se resserrèrent violemment autour du membre de Castle.

Celui-ci ferma étroitement les yeux, se retenant de justesse de la suivre au septième ciel. Après quelques instant, il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux afin de pouvoir regarder sa fiancée. Elle avait les siens fermés, les joues rosies et la respiration légèrement saccadée, de toute évidence satisfaite.

Sublime.

Elle était tout simplement sublime.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Castle commença un mouvement de va et viens en elle, avec ses hanches sans la lâcher une seule fois du regard. Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure se retenant de crier son plaisir alors qu'elle sentit son écrivain cacher son visage dans son cou sans pour autant écraser son ventre arrondis.

« Oh _God_ Kate… »

Elle lui répondit par un gémissement de plaisir ce qui le força presque a accélérer ses mouvements de hanches. Il pouvait la sentir se tendre sous lui ce qui lui indiquer qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre son apogée. Il posa son front contre le sien et accéléra encore plus son mouvement de va et viens.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kate pour sentir son corps tremblait alors que cette immense vague de plaisir la parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Elle camoufla son cris en mordant l'épaule de l'écrivain qui eu un grognement étouffé alors qu'il se derversa en elle, la rejoignant dans l'extase.

Il alla s'écraser sur le côté, toujours pour ne pas l'écraser, avant de la tirer contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre le creux de son épaule, reprenant son souffle alors qu'il passait machinalement sa main dans ses magnifiques cheveux long.

Après quelques minutes Kate coupa le silence.

« Je ne veux pas arrêter d'enquêter. Néanmoins je veux bien faire une pause, le temps que notre petite fille vienne au monde et que je me remette de l'accouchement. »

« Merci. » Se contenta de dire Rick.

« Tu peux continuer à enquêter en attendant. » Dit Kate se surprenant elle-même et Rick. « Mais à deux conditions. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Si tu trouve quoique se soit d'important, tu dois me le dire. »

« Entendu. »

« Je suis sérieuse Rick. Je ne te poserai aucune question sur l'enquête, mais en contre partis tu dois me promettre de tout me dire. Pas de mensonge. »

« C'est d'accord Kate. Et après l'accouchement? »

« Nous enquêterons ensemble, mais cette fois-ci dans le secret. »

« Dans ce cas là Kate, tu dois me promettre d'être plus prudente. Nous pouvons enquêter ensemble à condition et cela reste un secret et que tu te fasses oublier. »

Elle garda le silence bien qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle devait penser à sa famille avant le reste.

« La famille d'abord. » Lui dit-elle simplement.

Son visage s'éclaircit et un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres.

« La famille d'abord. »

Le mois qui suivit se passa sans problème. Rick avait déjà commencé ses recherches et Kate avait déjà pu apercevoir son tableau de preuves à plusieurs reprise.

La curiosité, l'envi de savoir la tuait littéralement, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait sur le point de craquer, le bébé se mettait à bouger dans son ventre, comme si la petite fille savait que sa maman était dans une mauvaise passe et qu'elle avait besoin d'elle.

Alexis était venue aussi la voir, après l'avoir ignorée pendant de longues semaines afin de lui indiquer son inquiétude à propos de tout ça. Ce fut une discutions plein d'émotion et de larmes venant des deux femmes mais en fin de compte, Kate la pris brusquement dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, lui promettant que rien ne leur arriverai.

Kate savait que c'était mal de promettre une telle chose, surtout avec son travaille mais l'adolescente avait eu un air si triste et apeurée qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher. De plus ce qu'il la fit vraiment flancher, en plus des hormones, c'était le fait que la jeune rousse l'avait appelée maman.

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose maman! »_ Avait-elle criée en larme.

Maman.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait devenir maman avec ce bout chou qui grandissait tranquillement dans son ventre, mais attendre Alexis l'appeler ainsi…

Son instinct protecteur envers sa famille avait doublé à ce moment là, et peut-être même qu'il avait triplé.

Un jour elle retrouverai ce _Dragon_, et elle fera en sorte qu'il ne fasse plus jamais de mal à sa famille.

Qu'importe le prix.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas d'accouchement finalement, dans le chapitre suivant non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ne vous en faite pas, le Castle baby va bientôt arriver.<strong>

**Aller 8 reviews! C'est pas la mort! ^^**


	5. Heroes and Villains

**Wow! Grand merci à tous. J'ai demandée 8 reviews vous m'en avez donné 10. Alors pour vous écompenser voici le chapitre suivant de ma fic.  
>Kate est enceinte de 25-26 semaines dans ce chapitre, ça fait un peu plus de 7 mois de grossesse. Pas de M ici, dsl Sarah ^^'<strong>

**Allez donnez moi en moins 8 reviews pour le prochain chapitre. Par contre je ne pourais pas le poster avant la semaine prochaine dsl ^^'. Mais j'ai des cours.**

**Je vais essayer de poster également un chapitre de _Blood History _et _One Night _mais là encore je ne fais aucune promesse. Cela dépendra du taux de travail que j'ai à faire la semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous comprenez ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Spoiler: 4x02 Heroes and Villains**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 3:**

« Mère, Kate et bien sûr, futur mini Beckett- » Kate ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux tout en souriant au nouveau surnom que son fiancé avait trouver pour leur futur petit bébé. « -préparez vous, à vous régaler avec la meilleurs omelette du pays… » Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'accoutrement dans lequel était sa mère.

Kate, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas fini sa phrase regarda dans la même direction que lui, et failli recracher son verre de jus d'orange lorsqu'elle vit sa futur belle mère.

« …Avant que Mère ne rejoignes le couvent. » Fini L'écrivain, alors que le lieutenant se mordit violement sa lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire.

« Non, je fais des costumes pour ma classe de Shakespeare. » Expliqua Martha en s'approchant d'eux avec une démarche plus que théâtrale et tournant une fois sur elle-même. « Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? »

« C'est très…Shakespearien… » Tenta Kate un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Il me semble me souvenir de t'avoir demandé de me faire un costume d'E.T pour Halloween et que tu m'as répondu que tu ne savais pas coudre. » Dit son fils, accusateur.

« Détails. En plus tu avais 32 ans. » Kate renifla sarcastique dans son verre de jus de fruit, héritant de ce fait, d'un regard noir venant de son fiancé. « Une garde robe appropriée aide un acteur à se connecter avec les mots. »

« Donc, Lady MacBeth, je suppose? »

« Des démone. » Rectifia l'actrice avec un air dramatique.

« Oh, Des démone. » Répéta Castle d'un air faussement désolé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparut Alexis qui parlait au téléphone. Sans doute avec Ashley.

« Moi aussi. Non, tu raccroches en premier. Non, toi. C'est ton tour. »

Les trois adultes la regardèrent amusés puis l'écrivain se tourna vers sa muse.

« On a jamais fais ça nous. Tu sais le: 'Tu raccroches, non toi…' »

« Pas vraiment. En fait à chaque fois que tu me disais, 'c'est toi qui raccroche', je le faisait sans aucune hésitation. » Dit Kate un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

Martha eu un petit rire moqueur alors que Castle fusilla sa fiancée du regard.

« Standford a l'air génial. » S'extasia Alexis en arrivant près de Kate. « J'ai hâte d'y être en janvier. »

« En janvier? »

« Quand je m'en irai à Standford. »

« Quoi? »

« Alexis s'est inscrite aux admissions du printemps. » Expliqua Martha. « Tu te souviens? »

« Je pensais seulement que- et bien tu n'as pas parlé de ça depuis longtemps alors je pensais- » Bafouilla Castle.

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'en parlé, j'ai vu ton regard. Ce regard là. »

Le pauvre écrivain avait l'air totalement désemparé et ça brisait le cœur à Kate de le voir chercher toutes ses excuses pour empêcher le départ d'Alexis.

« Non, chérie, c'est juste que Standford est une décision importante. Je veux dire, tu devrais y réfléchir. »

« C'est-ce que j'ai fait, et il n'y a aucun inconvénient. C'est une bonne université. Ashley y est. J'ai assez de crédits pour être diplômée en avance. » Finit l'ado toute souriante.

« Mais tu ne veux pas…tu sais, finir ton année? » Malheureusement pour Castle, le téléphone de sa fille s'était mit à sonner. « Avec tes amis? Ton bal de promo? Tu ne veux pas aller à ton bal de promo? »

« Ashley viens de me donner son mot de passe pour que je vois ses cours en ligne. » Fut la seule réponse de la jeune rousse.

Toute souriante elle remonta dans sa chambre, laissant son père avec une mine de six pieds de long. Kate lui fit un sourire compatissant avant de répondre à son propre téléphone.

« Beckett. »

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett sortit du bureau du Capitaine Victoria Iron Gates, d'un pas précipité et agacé comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait la voir. En plus d'avoir mal à la poitrine, au dos, de ne plus pouvoir voir ses pieds, ne plus voir de café ni d'alcool, Gates lui avait rappelé pour la vingtième fois cette semaine que, étant enceinte de plus de 25 semaines, elle ne pouvait plus enquêter sur le terrain et était donc coincé au commissariat.<p>

« Ne perd pas ton temps avec Bellevue. » Lui dit Rick quand elle sortit du bureau.

« Tu nous écoutais? »

« Est-ce que je peux m'en empêcher si j'ai une ouïe surhumaine comme Dardevil? Notre assassin n'est pas fou.»

« Il a coupé un homme en deux, et il cours un peu partout en portant un costume de super héros »

« Je connais les costumes. Celui-ci n'est pas commercialisé. Il l'a probablement créer lui-même, ce qui veut dire qu'il est tout à fait fonctionnel. »

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerai là? » Demanda Kate en passant ses dans ses cheveux de toute évidence fatiguée de tout ça. « C'est que quelqu'un vienne m'apporter une théorie qui m'aiderai vraiment à résoudre cette affaire…et un énorme milk-shake au chocolat. »

« J'en ai une…et je peux aller te chercher un énorme milk-shake au chocolat. »

« Va me chercher le milk-shake avant. »

* * *

><p>« La scientifique examine en ce moment votre costume, Ann. Ils cherchent le sang de Tyler Faris. » Expliqua Beckett alors qu'elle interrogeait l'officier Hastings.<p>

« Ils ne trouveront rien. »

« Oui, vous savez comme le nettoyer. »

« Je vous ais toujours admirée, Lieutenant. » Avoua la blonde avec un sourire. « Le genre de policier que vous êtes, cela m'a donné envie de vous connaître. »

« Vous auriez pu devenir ce genre de flic. Des décorations, d'excellentes évaluations…Pourquoi tout abandonner? »

L'officier Hastings ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Mon père possédait un pressing dans le quartier. Il a été aidé, par des drogués sans doute. Il s'est fait tirer dessus pour $50. Le lendemain de son enterrement, je suis entré dans l'académie. »

« Alors vous avez décidé de faire la loi à votre façon? » _Hypocrite_ se dit-elle en pensée. « Être un flic n'était pas suffisant? »

« On a tué mon père! Rien ne sera jamais suffisant. Mais ce que je fais m'aide à me sentir mieux. »

« Vous avez franchi la ligne Ann. »

« Ne prétendez pas que nous sommes si différente. »

« Parlons de Tyler Faris. » Elle changea rapidement de sujet, ne voulant surtout pas parler de a avec un suspect.

« Vous n'avez pas perdu votre mère? » Demanda tout de même Hastings.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. »

« Vous n'avez pas tiré sur le gars qui l'a tuée? Ici même, dans ce bâtiment? La balle que vous avez prise, n'est-elle pas liée au meurtre? Parce que c'est une rumeur.»

« Je ne suis pas comme vous! Si j'ai tirée sur cette enfoirée c'était uniquement parce qu'il menacé mon partenaire! »

« Votre partenaire qui est maintenant votre fiancé, et plus que ça. » Rajouta l'officier en regardant le ventre arrondis du lieutenant.

« Je n'ai pas haché un homme en deux! »

« Moi non plus. »

« Un écrivain et sa muse…Combattant le crime. » Kate se rapprocha de lui en souriant regardant Paul et Ann entraient dans l'ascenseur. « Tout comme nous. »

Ann se tourna vers Paul et l'attrapa par la nuque afin de l'embrasser. Cela fit sourire encore plus le lieutenant qui se tourna vers son fiancé pour l'attraper à son tour par la nuque afin de lui donner un long baiser passionné.

« Exactement comme nous. » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Castle lui fit un petit sourire avant de se pencher pour poser, une seconde fois, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ow! » S'exclama Beckett, empêchant le baiser et se reculant légèrement de l'écrivain en se massant le ventre.

« Oh je crois que notre mini Beckett n'est pas contente qu'on l'ais oubliée. » Sourit Castle et posant ses deux mains sur le ventre de Kate.

Celle-ci eu un petit rire.

« Avec un peu de chance dans moins de deux mois nous n'aurons plus ce problème. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre. »

« Moi non plus. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'hésite encore si je creer un chapitre qui fait la transition entre les épisodes 4x02 et 4x03 afin d'y placer l'accouchement ou si j'écrit le 4x03 et après j'écris l'accouchement...Qu'est-ce que vous en dite?<strong>


	6. Head Case

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Ca me fait chaud au coeur! Je vous adore tous! :D**

**Allez, donnez moi 9 reviews et je vous donne le chapitre suivant. Demain même si j'ai les 9 review avant demain midi! :)**

**Spoiler : 4x03 Head Case**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 4:**

« Yes ! » S'exclama Castle en ramassant le courrier. Kate et Martha qui prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, enfin petit déjeuner pour Kate et café pour Martha, se tournèrent vers lui.

Kate avait atteint son huitième mois de grossesse, et malgré les supplications de son fiancé lui disant de prendre un congé maternité, elle avait décliné l'offre disant qu'elle pouvait toujours être utile même si elle ne pouvait plus courir après des suspects.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si excité ? » Lui demanda sa mère en retournant son attention vers le journal qu'elle tenait de sa main libre.

« C'est le dernier numéro de _SkyMall_. » Répondit-il en montrant le magazine.

« Oh vraiment chéri ? Qui s'abonne à _SkyMall ?_ » S'exaspéra l'actrice alors que Kate roula les yeux tout en souriant. Depuis tout le temps qu'elle était avec Rick, plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment. « Est-ce que lire toutes ses âneries dans l'avion n'est pas suffisant ? »

« Aneries ? » Répéta l'écrivain d'un ton exagérément choqué alors qu'il regarda sa mère puis sa fiancée. « Mère, Kate, je vous ferais savoir, que c'est la porte d'entrée vers les nouvelles plus grandes inventions du monde. » Lui dit Castle d'un ton formel. « Au sinon, où pourriez-vous trouver une télécommande qui possède un…ouvre bouteille. »

A la fin de sa phrase, le ton de sa voix changea et ça les deux femmes le remarquèrent immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda Kate avec un air concerné sur le visage.

Rick pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Je pense que c'est la lettre d'admission d'Alexis pour l'université de Stanford. » Dit-il en sortant la lettre du tas qu'il avait ramassé plus tôt.

« Oh chéri… » Fit Martha en plaçant une main dans son dos.

Kate tendis sa main afin de la poser sur l'avant bras de Castle dans un geste de réconfort. Castle la remercia silencieusement en plaçant sa main sur la sienne.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ouais, c'est juste que ça rend la chose réelle. Elle a grandi tellement vite. » Dit-il en regardant dans ses magnifiques yeux vert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérai ? » Dit Martha. « Qu'elle reste ici pour toujours ? »

« Elle, oui. Mais toi… » Taquina-t-il.

Kate eu un petit rire alors qu'elle frappa gentiment son bras, alors qu'il fit une grimace comique avec sa mère. Mère et fils avaient beau se taquiner sans arrêt, leur amour l'un pour l'autre était plus que flagrant. Cela rendait Kate presque jalouse, n'ayant pas se type de relation avec son père depuis le décès de sa mère.

« Oh, regardes… » Chuchota alors Martha, voyant sa petite fille descendre les escaliers.

« Est-ce que c'est la lettre ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant son père avec le courrier.

« Oh, oui. Tu en as une de la part de M. Stan Ford. C'est quelqu'un que tu connais ? » Plaisanta l'écrivain alors que sa fille se précipita vers lui en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle lui chipa la lettre des mains et s'appliqua à l'ouvrir avec précipitation. Les trois adultes la regardèrent faire, le sourire aux lèvres, attendant avec impatience les cris de joie de la jeune fille. Mais ils ne vinrent pas.

« Alors…Chérie ? » Demanda Martha souriante.

Kate perdis rapidement son sourire quand elle vit le visage de l'adolescente se décomposer alors qu'elle lisait la lettre d'admission.

« Je ne suis pas admise. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix plus confuse qu'autre chose.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Castle.

« Oh ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolée. » Fit sa grand-mère.

Kate ne dis rien mais à la place elle se leva et alla près de la jeune rousse afin de passa l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et de la serrer légèrement contre elle.

« Mais j'ai choisi toutes mes classes. » Continua Alexis comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et rien senti. « J'ai achetée des t-shirts. J'avais tout prévu. » Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, ne savant vraiment pas quoi faire, ni dire d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>« Le projet Ambrosia. Cela sonne comme un roman de Robert Ludlum où le millionnaire playboy tue un chercheur pour s'emparer de la formule secrète pour la vie éternelle. » Fit Castle, alors que lui et Beckett étaient sur le point de rencontrer leur prochain suspect. <strong>(NA : Pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode, désolée mais je ne sais pas du tout quel est cet endroit, je ne me rappel plus. ^^') **

« Oui, et bien, dix ans ce n'est pas la vie éternelle. »

« Tu voudrais t'en faire ? Tu voudrais des implants ? »

« Oh crois moi j'en ais pas besoins. » Répondit-t-elle en regardant ses seins deux fois plus larges que ces anciens, pour l'arrivé du bébé. « Au contraire, j'aimerai même m'en enlever. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal au dos, à la fin de la journée. »

« Non, je veux dire… » Sourit Rick, amusé. « Enfin, tes seins sont parfait, plus que parfait pharmaceutiques. »

« Donc je pourrais vivre jusqu'à 100 ans au lieu de 90 ? Non, je pense que je vais passer mon tour. »

« Et si tu pouvais demeurer comme tu es maintenant pour les dix prochaines années ? »

« Je ne veux pas rester pareil. » Répondit sincèrement Kate.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas vouloir de dix ans supplémentaire ? »

« Et bien, il y a quelque chose que j'ai apprise c'est qu'on ne sait jamais combien de temps il nous reste. Et si je pensais en avoir plus, je viens peut-être de finir par la perdre. »

« Oui, tu vas avoir besoin de ces implants, autrement tu deviendras vielle et dans dix ans je serais toujours le même. »

Kate le fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle entendit le mot 'vielle' mais fini par sourire.

« N'est-ce pas comme ça que tu seras de toute façon ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Lieutenant Beckett ? » Les coupa la très belle secrétaire. « Mr Randolph sera bientôt à vous. »

« Très bien, merci. » Dit Beckett. Alors que la secrétaire s'en alla, le lieutenant se tourna vers son fiancé. « Oh, au fait Rick. Si tu insinue encore que je suis ou deviendrai vielle, tu ne verras plus jamais mon corps nu. _Capiche ?_ »

L'écrivain avala bruyamment sa salive.

« Euh, oui. »

* * *

><p>« Avoir le corps était supposé clore l'enquête. » Dit Beckett en sortant de la morgue. « Pas la réduire en miettes. Comment ces balles ne peuvent-elles pas correspondre ?» Finit-elle frustrée.<p>

« J'ai une idée, mais tu ne vas pas aimer ça. » Lui répondit Castle.

« Je suis ouverte à n'importe qu'elle idée. »

« Randolph est innocent. »

« Oui, tu avais raison, je n'aime pas ça. »

« Randolph ne pouvait pas être le seul à vouloir la recherche d'Hamilton. » Expliqua Rick. « Peut-être un chercheur concurrent dans la prolongation de la vie ? »

« Peut-être. Je vais appeler sa femme et voir ce qu'elle sait. » Fit Kate en sortant son portable.

C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone de l'écrivain sonna. Il avait reçu un message.

_Papa, ou es-tu ?_

« Euh… »

« Alexis ? » Devina facilement Kate.

« Ouais, elle essaie de gagner du temps. Elle a toujours obtenu ce sur quoi elle jetait son dévolu. Je devrais peut-être… »

« Vas-y Rick. Tu devrais être avec elle en ce moment. »

« T'es sûr ? Je n'aime pas te laisser seule alors que tu es à un mois de l'accouchement. »

« Oui, Rick. Je pense que nous pouvons gérer quelques heures sans toi. » Lui dit Kate en parlant d'elle et de leur petite fille. Comme pour confirmer, la petite Caskett (surnom donné par Castle, évidemment.) donna un coup de pied. « Ah, et elle est d'accord avec moi. » Rajouta Kate en souriant.

« Bien. Ne prend pas un air si joyeux pour ça… » Bouda-t-il en s'en allant, laissant un Kate plus qu'amusée dans les couloirs de la morgue.

* * *

><p>Alors que Rick était parti parler à Alexis dans la sale d'attente du commissariat, Kate l'attendait près du tableau des preuves, à moitié assise sur son bureau et se massant le ventre. La petite Caskett était bien agitée aujourd'hui. Chaque mouvement d'elle, faisait grimacer le lieutenant et elle avait beau se repositionner, frotter son ventre ou même lui demander d'arrêter, la petite Caskett n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.<p>

« Elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle alors à son fiancé qui venait de revenir.

« Quelqu'un à cet âge là ? Non, ça va craindre jusqu'à la fin. »

« Ouais, et bien à propos de craindre, Boyd a un alibi. Il déjeunait avec son équipe le matin ou Hamilton a été tué… Nous avons attrapé le gars avec la tête de la victime. »

« 99 fois sur 100, quand tu trouves quelqu'un avec la tête de la victime, c'est qu'il l'a tué. » Dit inutilement l'écrivain.

« Ouais. Enfin Boyd a aussi fourni le scan IRM de la tête d'Hamilton. » Annonça Kate en lui donnant le dossier. « Lanie a confirmée que la tumeur aurait ravagé son cerveau en deux ou trois mois. »

« Donc bizarrement, il a eu de la chance. »

« Comment-ça ? » Sourit Kate en s'attendant à une explication extravagante.

« Et bien le docteur Weiss disait que la cryogénisation ne servait qu'à préserver le cerveau. Si Hamilton avait vécu, son cerveau aurait été détruit. La préservation cryogénique n'aurait pas été une option. »

« Alors notre tueur l'a sauvé involontairement pour le futur. » Une idée commençait à se former dans leur tête.

« A moins que… »

« 'Une vie ensemble n'était pas suffisant.' » Récita Kate. « C'est notre mobile. »

« Peut-être n'était ce pas si involontaire. » Sourit Castle. Kate le lui rendis.

Ils avaient trouvés le tueur. Ou plutôt, leur tueuse.

* * *

><p>« Ce serait quelque chose s'ils pouvaient se retrouver dans une centaine, ou même un millier d'années. » Dis Rick alors que lui et Kate regardait la femme d'Hamilton se faire cryogéniser <strong>(NA : Il existe ce mot ?) **

« Eh bien, tout est possible. » Répondit Kate se massant le ventre.

« Tu crois vraiment ça ? » S'étonna son fiancé.

« C'est ce dont toutes les grandes histoires d'amour faites, non ? Vaincre l'impossible.»

« J'espère qu'ils réussiront. »

« Moi aussi. » Sourit-elle sachant très bien qu'ils ne parlaient plus de leur victime et de sa femme.

Soudainement Kate perdit son sourire et son corps entier se figea.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta l'écrivain.

« Je…je crois que… » Elle gigota légèrement avant de se figer de nouveau et de regarder Castle, avec un air paniqué. « J'ai perdu les os. »

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas, quand j'aurais les 9 reviews je commencerai l'écriture du chapitre suivant, donc si je l'ais ais rapidement, vous pouvez avoir le chapitre demain dans la soirée! ^^<strong>


	7. Accouchement

**WOW! Vous m'avez donnés 13 reviews sur 9 ^^ Vous avez largement remplis votre contrat alors j'en fais de même en vous postant le chapitre 5! ^^**

**Cette fois-ci je ne vous demande que 8 reviews ^^ Mais par contre il ne faut pas compter le voir avant vendredi ou samedi prochain ^^' désolée c'est les cours vous savez?**

**Spoiler : Rien, peut-être un tout petit peu le 4x03 Head Case**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 5:**

_« J'ai perdu les eaux. »_

Au moment ou cette phrase s'enregistra dans son cerveau, le corps entier de Richard Castle…se mit en mode pause. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien à part peut-être cette fameuse phrase qui venait de lui dire Kate.

Autour d'eux, certain fonctionnaire de la clinique de cryogénisation se figèrent et regardèrent Kate, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, tout comme Rick.

Et cela agaça énormément la future maman.

« Rick… » Aucune réponse. « Rick. » Toujours rien. « Rick! » Toujours immobile. « RICHARD CASTLE!"

Cela sembla tirer l'écrivain de sa torpeur, car il sursauta brutalement avant de sortir son portable avec précipitation de sa poche, les mains toutes tremblantes.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ne panique pas Kate ! Surtout ne panique pas ! »

« Ce serait plutôt à toi de dire ça… » Grogna le lieutenant alors qu'elle dut prise d'une contraction.

« Hôpital, hôpital, hôpital, hôpital… »

Bon d'accord le pauvre commençait vraiment à paniquer. Prenant les choses en mains, Kate agrippa le visage de l'écrivain, afin qu'il arrête de gesticuler partout et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Rick, on se concentre. Appel une ambulance, ensuite appel mon père, Alexis et Martha si nécessaire et dit leur de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital, d'accord ? »

Castle acquiesça, comme si sa bouche ne fonctionnait plus, et attrapa son portable afin d'appeler une ambulance.

Kate roula les yeux en réprimant un grognement alors qu'une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir.

Les heures qui suivaient allées êtres longues…très très longues.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, même pas 25 minutes plus tard. Après qu'on l'est rapidement examinée, on emmena Kate directement en sale d'accouchement.<p>

« Ah, Melle Beckett. Prête à devenir maman ? » Demanda le médecin en entrant dans la sale.

« Non. Non, je ne suis pas prête du tout. C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Elle ne devait pas arriver avant le mois prochain. »

Pendant un instant, Rick resta totalement interdit en voyant à quel point Kate était paniquée. Elle qui, une demie heure plus tôt, avait pris les choses en mains, avec une poigne de fer, avait l'air totalement terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir leur fille maintenant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue, que l'écrivain sorti de sa léthargie et alla se placer prêt de Kate en lui prenant une main dans les siennes.

« Hey Kate, regarde-moi. Ca va aller d'accord ? Tout ira bien. Tu seras une mère formidable. Tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que tu es déjà une mère formidable pour Alexis. »

« C'est trop tôt Rick, elle ne devait pas arriver avant 4 semaines… »

« N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de notre fille. Elle aussi est extraordinaire. Elle n'a pas besoin de neuf mois pour être prête. Huit lui suffit largement. C'est qu'elle est têtue en plus. Tout comme sa mère. »

Toujours les larmes aux yeux, Kate hocha de la tête faisant un léger petit sourire.

« Bon Kate, c'est bien ça ? Je voix déjà la tête. Cette petite est pressée de sortir. Je vais vous demander de pousser pendant dix secondes, d'accord ? A trois. Un…Deux…Trois ! »

L'accouchement de Meredith avait duré plus de 10h. Les dix heures les plus longues que Castle n'avait jamais eu. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait été impatient de voir sa première fille et deuxièmement parce que Meredith avait été insupportable.

C'est pour cette raison que, plutôt abasourdit, il regarda Katherine Beckett mettre leur fille au monde, en une heure à peine.

« Encore une dernière fois Kate ! » Encouragea le médecin.

Dans un dernier effort, Kate serra les dents, et poussa de toutes ses forces, broyant littéralement la main de son fiancé, qui eu l'intelligence de ne rien dire, sous peine de recevoir un torrent d'insultes. Pendant l'heure, Rick avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'elle avait criée qu'elle détestait son pénis et que plus jamais il ne la toucherait. La première fois, il eu l'audace de rire…les conséquences furent terribles pour sa main.

Puis soudainement, un lourd cri se fit entendre dans la sale.

C'était les pleurs de leur bébé.

A ce moment là, tout fut flou pour l'écrivain, sauf sa nouvelle petite fille qui criait dans les bras d'une des infirmières, qui lui retirait le surplus de sang sur la peau rose. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que sa fiancée était dans le même état que lui. Les cinq secondes qui suivirent parurent une éternité pour Rick alors qu'il regardait l'infirmière s'approcher de Kate en souriant, puis déposa délicatement le petit bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

A ce moment là, la petite fille arrêta de pleurer, comme si elle reconnaissait la présence de sa mère, et ouvrit ses tous petits yeux bleus. Kate retint un sanglot alors que son regard rencontra celui de sa fille. Elle était magnifique.

« Salut toi. Je suis ta maman. Et lui, c'est ton papa. » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt l'écrivain, qui avait toutes les peines du mondes à ne pas fondre en larmes devant cette scène plus qu'attendrissante. « Bienvenue au monde, ma chérie. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire enfin ta connaissance. »

« Et moi donc. » Se contenta d'ajouter Castle, qui avait des sanglots dans la voix. S'asseyant sur le côté du lit, il se pencha légèrement afin de pouvoir embrasser Kate sur sa tempe. « Je suis si fière de toi Kate. Tu as été extraordinaire. » Puis il se pencha vers sa fille et passa son index tendrement contre sa joue. « On garde le nom qu'on a choisi ? »

Les larmes aux yeux Kate acquiesça, ne lâchant pas sa fille des yeux, émerveillée.

« Alors bienvenue au monde, Johanna Martha Castle. »

* * *

><p>Quand Castle arriva dans la sale d'attente, tout le monde était là. Sa mère, Alexis, Jim Beckett, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan et même Jenny.<p>

« Alors ? » S'exclama Jim inquiet pour sa fille et sa nouvelle petite fille.

Castle les regarda avec un air décomposé, ce qui laissa les autres craindre le pire. Puis soudainement, un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

« Elle est magnifique. » Dit-il simplement.

Le soulagement apparut sur tous les visages avant de laisser la place à de la joie. Les félicitations fusèrent de toutes parts, et c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que Castle les reçut.

« Alors bro', comment s'appel ma nouvelle nièce ? » Demanda Esposito.

« Johanna Martha Castle. Hanna, comme petit surnom. »

Il put voir l'émotion dans les yeux de Jim Beckett quand il dit le nom de sa femme. Mais il fut surpris d'en voir également dans ceux de sa mère. Apparemment, celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils appellent, leur fille après elle. Même si ce n'était que le deuxième prénom.

« Et comment vont-elles ? » Demanda Lanie.

« Kate est épuisée, mais sinon elle va bien. On va bientôt la transférer dans une chambre. Et pour Hanna, tout va bien aussi, mais ils l'ont quand même prise, afin de s'en assurer. Ils l'emmèneront dans la chambre de Kate quand ils auront fini. D'ailleurs je vais aller rejoindre ma fiancée. »

« Vas-y Castle, on reviendra demain matin, pour rencontrer la petite Johanna. » Lui dit Ryan, alors que lui, Esposito, Lanie et Jenny s'en allèrent, laissant la petite famille au complet.

« Peut-on aller voir Kate maintenant ? » Demanda Jim, quelque peu impatient de voir par lui-même que sa fille allait bien.

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Kate, ils remarquèrent immédiatement le petit berceau et surtout le petit bout chou dans la petite couverture rose, confortablement installé dans les bras de Kate. Alexis se précipita aux côtés de Kate, qui lui fit un petit sourire fatigué, avant de se pencher légèrement afin que la rousse puisse voir sa nouvelle petite sœur qui dormait profondément, son petit point serrait la robe d'hôpital de sa mère.<p>

« Elle est si petite… » S'émerveilla l'adolescente.

« Tu étais comme ça toi aussi, quand tu es née. » Lui dit Castle, qui c'était rapproché d'elles.

« Oh Kate…elle est magnifique. » Souffla son père, regardant attentivement da petite fille.

« Elle est parfaite. » Renchérit Martha.

Kate sourit à tous ses compliments, ne quittant pas sa fille des yeux. C'était vrai, elle étai parfaite. Finalement elle leva les yeux vers son père.

« Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ? »

« Euh, je…Oui, avec grand plaisir. »

Après avoir passé, délicatement la petite Hanna dans les bras de son grand père, Kate se recoucha contre ses oreillers, totalement épuisé. Tout en regardant, Jim, Martha et Alexis se battre pour savoir qui serait le prochain à porter Hanna, Rick s'assit près de Kate et l'embrassa tendrement sur sa tempe.

« Maintenant je peux dire que ma vie est absolument parfaite. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Quand il n'entendit aucune raison, il baissa les yeux vers sa fiancée et sourit.

Elle s'était endormie.

* * *

><p>Ils purent rentrer au loft avec la petite Johanna deux jours plus tard, en début d'après-midi, étant donné que cette dernière était en parfaite santé et la mère aussi. Rick portait les différents sacs pour le bébé ou alors les affaires de Kate, alors que celle-ci portait Hanna serrée contre elle.<p>

Arrivés devant la porte du loft, Castle eu du mal à attraper ses clefs avec tous ces sacs et Kate le regardant faire amusée. Ce n'est qu'une bonne minute plus tard, qu'il réussit enfin tourner sa clé dans la serrure.

« SUPRISE ! »

A ce moment là, Castle poussa un long cri pas très masculin. Kate eu un air surpris mais ne cria pas et la petite Hanna qui était réveillée depuis peu, sursauta légèrement, avant de montrer son mécontentement par des pleurs.

« Oh, désolé. »

Martha avait eu l'idée, la soirée d'avant d'organiser une petite surprise pour la rentrer des deux nouveaux parents et de leur fille. Elle avait donc invité toute l'équipe.

« Mère qu'est-ce que… ? »

« On voulait vous faire une surprise… ? »

« En donnant une crise cardiaque à ma fille de un jour ? »

« J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensée à ça. »

« J'ai essayée de l'empêcher. » Fit Alexis alors qu'elle s'approcha de Kate et de sa petite sœur suivit de Lanie et de Jenny.

Heureusement pour eux, la petite Johanna ne sembla pas être un bébé trop bruyant. En effet, il ne fallu pas plus d'une minute pour que Kate la calme.

« Chute…Je suis là ma princesse, tout va bien…chute… » La petite s'arrêta de pleurer et leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui fit un beau sourire. Mère et fille ne se lâchèrent pas du regard pendant un long moment.

« Wow, girlfriend. » S'exclama Lanie. « Tu as ça dans le sang on dirait. Bon maintenant laisse moi tenir ma nièce. » Lui ordonna-t-elle, n'acceptant pas non comme réponse.

Le lieutenant eu un petit rire, avant de donner la petite Hanna, à contre cœur, à sa meilleur amie.

Sa fille n'était même pas à un mettre d'elle et elle lui manquait déjà. Elle qui s'était si souvent moquée de Rick pour être un tel papa poule, elle devait bien s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Allez, au prochain chapitre je refais l'épisode 4x04 à ma façon, alors à vendredi prochain?<strong>

**Dernière petite chose, pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, si vous voulait savoir à quoi ressemble mon personna Leïla Sherpard (_L'appel de la Lune, Blood History, A Wolf Family in NY, La croyance d'un Assassin, One Night...)_ sachez que la photo de mon profil c'est Leïla Sherpard, le personnage de jeu vidéo (Commandant Shepard, Mass Effect) dont je me suis inspirée. Sur cette photo elle a 29-30 ans donc imaginez la 3-4 ans plus vielle environs ^^Ca se voit mal sur la petite photo mais elle a une queue de cheval, on peut voir ses cheveux tomber près du cou à gauche.**


	8. Kick the Ballistics

**Bien le bonjour à tous! Et surtout bonnes vacnaces de la toussaint! ^^ On est samedi aujourd'hui, donc comme promis, voici le chapitre 8 de ma fic :) Il est un petit peu court mais je n'est pas vraiment trouvé dans cette épisode de quoi tourner à mon avantage pour ma fic, alors j'ai dû meubler à ma façon ^^**

**Comme je l'ais promis à Billi, je ne vais plus vous faire de "chantage" en vous demandant un certain nombre de reviews pour avoir le chapitre suivant. Mais il se pourrait que je recommence si je vois que je reçois si peu de reviews alors que vous être près de 300 à lire cette fic.**

**Spoiler : 4x04 Kick the Ballistics**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Johanna Castle était un bébé très silencieux. Elle ne pleurait presque jamais. Les seuls bruits qu'elle faisait c'était des gazouillis plus ou moins fort ou des gémissements de bébé. Bien sûr elle pleurait et criait comme tous les bébés de deux mois le faisaient, mais elle le faisait tellement peu, que ça inquiéta fortement Kate et Rick.

Ils allèrent voir plusieurs spécialistes qui les rassurèrent tous, en leur disant que certain bébé était plus silencieux que les autres et qu'ils devaient s'estimer heureux.

Ouais, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Kate, étant novice dans la matière, était devenue pratiquement paranoïaque. A chaque petit bruit qu'elle entendait venant d'Hanna ou de sa chambre, elle paniquait et allait directement la rejoindre pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Rick tenta de la calmer à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand c'était _Mama Bear _qui était là, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'occuper de son nouveau, et surtout premier bébé.En un sens, Castle trouvait ça attendrissant et amusant à la fois.

Néanmoins, les choses se mirent à empirer quand Kate arriva à la fin de son congé maternité. **(N/A : Désolée, je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps dure un congé maternité aux USA.) **Kate était tiraillée par son envie de retourner travailler et celle de rester avec sa petit Hanna. Pour Castle, s'était exactement la même chose. Devait-il continuer à suivre Kate sur ses enquêtes ? Où valait-il mieux qu'il reste gardait sa fille à la maison ? Martha et Alexis leur avait déjà dit qu'elles pouvaient garder le bébé pendant leur absence, mais cela ne changeait rien pour les deux fiancés.

Autant vous dire que la dernière semaine de congé maternité de Kate fut assez tendue.

Le matin même, où Kate devait reprendre le travail, Castle n'était toujours pas décidé. Quand il monta dans la nurserie, il vit Kate avec la petite Hanna, tendrement serrée contre sa poitrine. Elle était en train de lui donner le sein. Cette vision était littéralement magique pour l'écrivain. Il adorait voir la femme de sa vie allaiter le petit être qu'ils avaient tous les deux créés.

En suçant le sein, la petite Hanna faisait des petits bruits avec sa bouche ou encore des petits gémissements de contentement et à chaque fois cela faisait sourire sa mère. Les yeux bleus du bébé étaient toujours ouverts et ne lâchaient pas ceux de sa mère. Bien que novice, Kate s'avéra être une mère formidable, bien que c'était encore un peu trop tôt pour le dire. Mais son fiancé savait très bien que cela allait rester comme ça. Le lien mère fille était tout simplement incroyable. Tellement que Rick en était presque jaloux. Presque.

Quand Hanna eu fini de se nourrir, Kate la pris contre son épaule pour lui faire son rot. Une fois fais, elle se leva avec elle et la berça tendrement dans ses bras. Elle n'allait pas tarder à devoir allait travailler. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Elle regarda sa fille, pour voir que celle-ci commençait à fermer les yeux. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille.

Délicatement, elle déposa le bébé dans son petit berceau et la regarda tendrement. Rick s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça délicatement par derrière la serrant contre son torse.

« Je ne veux pas aller travailler. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il simplement. « J'ai pris ma décision. »

« Oh ? »

« J'ai décidé de continuer de te suivre seulement quand il y a un meurtre. Ca ne change pas vraiment que d'habitude tu vas me dire mais maintenant, je ne resterai plus quand il n'y aura rien faire. »

« Quand il n'y aura rien à faire ? »

« Oui, enfin rien à faire pour moi. Comme, quand tu écrira tes rapports ou ce genre de truc. Et je rentrerai beaucoup plus tôt le soir et je rentrerai également tous les midis si possibles. En fait c'est comme si je travailler, mais à mi-temps. »

« Je trouve que c'est un très bon compromit. Mais tu vas quand même me manquer et ce petit bout chou aussi. »

« Si possible, les midis j'irai la chercher et on pourra aller déjeuner tous les trois, qu'en penses tu ? » Lui proposa Castle.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. » Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Donc tu ne viens pas avec moi ce matin ? »

« Non, à moins qu'il n'y a un meurtre. »

Soudainement le portable de Kate se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

« Tu veux dire comme maintenant ? » Dit-elle en sortant son portable. « Beckett. » Répondit-elle tout bas en sortant de la nurserie.

* * *

><p>Après cette…délicieuse petite discussion avec le chef de la mafia chinoise, Kate alla rentra au loft, Castle étant partis plus tôt comme il lui avait dit qu'il fera deux jours plus tôt. Il n'était pas trop tard, quand elle rentra, à peine 19h, mais elle fut comme même surprise de voir sa petite Hanna, parfaitement réveillée dans les bras de son père en rentrant.<p>

En voyant sa mère, la petite Castle se mit à gigoter dans les bras de son père et à faire des gémissements plaintifs sans lâcher sa mère des yeux. Comprenant le message, Castle s'éloigna de la table, où il était assis avec sa mère et Alexis, pour donner la petite à sa mère. Celle-ci, après avoir retiré sa veste, l'accueillis avec un grand sourire.

« Coucou ma princesse ! Je t'ais manqué ? Parce que toi tu m'as énormément manqué aujourd'hui. Vous lui avez déjà donné le biberon ?» Ils avaient décidés d'arrêter de la nourrir au sein quand Kate repris le travaille deux jours plus tôt, car au sinon ça aller être trop compliqué. Pour toute réponse Castle acquiesça.** (N/A: Désolée pour cette petite incohérence avec l'allaitement, je sais qu'un bébé ne s'arrête pas de boir au sein aussi brutalement, mais j'ai réalisée au millieu de mon chapitre que Kate ne pouvait plus vraiment lui donner le sein, étant donné qu'elle avait repris le travail. Et je voulais qu'on la voit donner le sein au moins une fois. Alors désolée pour cette petite incohérence, j'espère que ça ne va pas vous gêner dans la lecture.)**

Elle fit plein de bisous bruyants sur le visage de sa fille la faisant rire aux éclats comme seul un bébé de deux mois pouvait le faire. Après quelques secondes d'embrassade et de rigolade venant de la fille et de la mère, sous le regard attendris des trois autres, Kate plaça la petite Johanna dans ses bras de façon à ce que son cou soit caché dans le cou de sa mère.

Se tournant vers le reste de sa famille, Kate remarqua toutes les feuilles qui étaient éparpillaient sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des lettres de réclamation, que je dois lire. » Répondit Alexie, qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas envie de le faire.

« Ah, et pourquoi tu dois les lires ? »

« Le doyen l'a nommé leur Agent de liaison pour l'administration. » Répondit Castle.

« Wow, c'est génial ! » S'enthousiasma le lieutenant. Puis devant le regard d'Alexis elle perdit son sourire. « Ce n'est pas génial ? »

« Je fais ça uniquement pour remplir mon CV. »

« Et ça ne t'intéresse pas ? »

« Je dois rester des heures assise, à écouter des gens se plaindre. Alors non ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ça à cause de Chelsea.»

« Wow, on dirait bien que cette Chelsea t'a embobinée. » Fit Kate avec un sourire plein de compassion.

« Oh oui, elle t'a bien embobinée. » Répéta Castle un peu plus moqueur. Mais soudainement il redevint sérieux. « Ton amie t'a embobinée. » Répéta-t-il doucement.

« Je reconnais ce ton Rick… »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma après quelques instants regardant Hanna qui commençait à s'endormir dans les bras chaux et rassurant de Kate. Celle-ci suivit son regard et le sien s'adoucit.

« Allons coucher Hanna, et après on y va. »

« On s'occupera d'elle. » Leur dit Martha.

Les deux parents se regardèrent avant d'aller coucher leur petite fille.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, l'enquête fut terminée. Après que Kate fit avouer le tueur pour le meurtre de leur victime, elle alla rejoindre son fiancé qu'il l'attendait assis sur les escaliers. Il était assez tard, et ils voulaient tous deux rentré chez eux afin de retrouver leur famille et surtout leur petit bébé.<p>

« Donc Lee veut 15 à 20 ans. Il pourra sortir dans dix ans sur parole contre le nouvel alias de Tyson. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Et j'ai besoin de donner à l'ADA une recommandation. Cela pourrait être notre chance d'attraper 3XK, Rick. »

« Non. C'est un coup monté. Jerry Tyson a donné cette arme à Phillip Lee tout en sachant qu'il l'utiliserait, donc il y a une bonne chance qu'il savait qu'il finira par arriver à Phillip. »

« Peut-être. Et alors ? »

« Donc tout ce que Tyson disait à Phillip ne sera pas la vérité. Donner ainsi à Phillip une bonne affaire contre de la mauvaise information. C'est juste une autre victoire pour Jerry Tyson. » Conclu l'écrivain.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Assez sûr. Jane Herzfeld mérite justice. La vie en prison pour Lee. Pas de marché. » Dit-il en se levant, sans remarqué le sourire qu'avait Kate. « Nous attraperons 3XK, et nous allons bien le faire. »

« Wow Rick. Regarde-toi, tu raisonnes comme un vrai flic. Allez viens. Rentrons au loft. J'ai envie de serrer mon bébé contre moi. »

Castle la regarda quelques instants en train de s'éloigner, le cœur sur la gorge. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point ses quelques mots pouvait le rendre heureux et fière. Il se décida de la rejoindre, alors qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme je l'ais dis, chapitre assez court, mais j'espère que le prochain sera mieux ^^ Laissez des com's s'il vous lait! <strong>

**Oh mon Dieu, vous avez vu les photos de l'épisode 4x07? Oh je suis impatiente d'être le 1er Novembre, vous n'avez pas idée. Enfin nous allons voir un moment Alexis/Kate. Il n'y en avais pas du tout dans la saison 3 :( Oh: et cette image de Kate et Castle buvant du vin chez lui...Peut-être va-t-il réussir à détruire les mûrs de Kate...? *croise les doigts***

**Encore mieux, vous avez vu la bonne anonce de l'épisode de Lundi? "Grab my legs...Castle, I said legs!" "Sorry." MDR X'D**


	9. Eye of The Beholder

**Wow! Quel long chapitre! Plus de 3300 mots! J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, uh? ;)**

**Bon alors, dans le chapitre précédent j'ai dit que j'arrêterai les chantages aux reviews. Résultats, j'ai eu 6 reviews (pour prêt de 300 lecteurs) alors que pour mes chapitres précédents j'avais une moyenne de 10 reviews environs.  
>Donc voila, je sais que c'est moche, mais je pense que je vais me remettre au chantage. Bon, il se peux que certain lecteur soient en vacances et ne peuvent donc pas laisser de reviews, alors je ne vais pas être chienne ^^<strong>

**Je ne demande que 8 reviews, juste 8 ok?**

**Petite scène M à la fin. Une toute petite et mignone ^^**

**Spoiler : 4x05 Eye of the Beholder**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ce jour là, quand Kate descendit les escaliers afin d'aller rejoindre son fiancé dans son bureau, elle ne fut pas préparer mentalement pour ce qu'elle vit.

Son fiancé et écrivain, Richard Castle en train d'écrire sur son ordinateur. Rien d'inhabituel vous allez me dire. Mais ce qui choqua le lieutenant c'était que leur fille de dix semaines, Johanna Castle, était sur ses genoux et regardait l'écran devant elle et à chaque fois qu'il faisait un commentaire sur ce qu'il écrivait, elle levait légèrement la tête comme si elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'on son père lui disait.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'influencer notre fille pour qu'elle devienne écrivain, Rick. » Dit-elle finalement en reprenant ses esprits et en s'approchant du bureau.

Le père et la fille levèrent leur tête en même temps au son de sa voix. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes yeux bleus et la même expression sur le visage. Cette vision fit rire Kate. En reconnaissant sa mère, la petite Hanna se mit à gigoter dans les bras de son père tout en gémissement.

« D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris. » Dit Castle en se levant. « Tu préfères ta mère. Sache que je ne l'oublierai pas le jour de ton seizième anniversaire quand tu me demanderas de t'acheter une voiture. »

Kate accepta volontiers sa fille, qui alla cacher son visage dans son cou.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Lui chuchota sa mère assez fort pour que Rick l'entende. « Je volerai la carte bancaire de ton père, comme ça, nous pourrons allez choisir la voiture que tu voudras. »

L'écrivain lui lança un faux regard noir, avant de retourner s'assoir à son bureau et de se remettre d'écrire. Kate le regarda faire amusée, avant de se re-concentrer vers sa fille qui avait décollée sa tête du cou de sa mère. Celle-ci lui fit un bisou sur le nez la faisant rire. Cela poussa Kate à lui faire une multitude d'autres petits bisous un peu partout sur le visage la faisant, de ce fait, rire aux éclats.

Remarquant l'une des peluches de sa fille, pas loin de son doudou, sur le fauteuil près d'elles, Kate décida de l'attraper, avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil, sa fille dans les bras, afin de s'amuser avec elle et la peluche.

C'est à ce moment là que Martha entra. Faisant un petit sourire à Kate et Hanna, elle se tourna vers Castle.

« Mon chérie… »

« Une seconde. » La coupa son fils. « Je m'apprête à pousser un type du haut du pont de Brooklyn. »

« Je suis certaine que… » Elle se pencha afin de regardait l'écran d'ordinateur. « Carter Damon apprécierait un léger sursis. »

« Trop tard, il vient de s'écraser. » Dit Rick en sauvegardant. Il se tourna alors vers sa mère. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« J'ai invité mes élèves à venir ici vendredi pour répéter une scène de _Une maison de poupée_. »

« Merci de nous prévenir. On s'éclipsera à l'étage. » Fit Rick en lançant un regard complice à sa fiancée qui tenait leur fille, assoupie, dans ses bras.

« Je vais coucher Hanna. » Dit celle-ci en se levant avec la dernière Castle dans ses bras. Rick se leva afin de pouvoir la suivre, mais c'était sans compter Martha Rodgers.

« Non, mon chéri. » L'arrêta l'actrice. « Mes élèves tireraient grand profit de ton point de vue. D'écrivain. Il faut que tu sois là. »

« Qu'est qu'il y a mère ? »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et poussa un long soupir. Castle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« J'attend juste que Kate revienne. » Lui dit-elle.

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard la concerné revint dans le bureau.

« Hanna devait être fatiguée. A peine je l'ais posée dans son berceau et elle à fermée les yeux…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit les visages des deux autres adultes.

« Je ne sais pas apparemment mère veux nous parler. » Lui dit Rick.

« Oh ? » Le lieutenant contourna le bureau afin de se retrouver au près de son fiancé puis s'assit de moitié sur celui-ci avant de se tourner vers Martha.

Celle-ci les regarda un long moment, avec un œil critique.

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas sortis, tous les deux ? » Leur demanda-t-elle.

Les deux fiancés, se regardèrent surpris par la question.

« Euh, et bien… »

« C'est-à-dire que… »

« En fait, je crois… »

« Je m'en souviens plus. » Finirent-ils par dire, en même temps.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas fait crac-crac ? »

« Mère ! » S'exclama Castle alors que Kate devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Quoi ? Je m'inquiète simplement pour vous. C'est la frustration sexuelle qui la cause des principales disputes dans un couple… »

« Oh, maintenant c'est moi qui vais me jeter du pont de Brooklyn. » Grogna son fils en se levant de son bureau suivit de près par Kate, qui était toujours aussi rouge.

Heureusement pour elle, son téléphone sonna à ce moment là.

« Beckett…Oh mon Dieu, Esposito, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de t'entendre. »

* * *

><p>« Beckett. » L'appela le capitaine Iron Gates, le jour suivant, alors qu'elle discutait avec Ryan et Castle.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? » Fit Ryan ironique.

« La ferme. » Lui ordonna Kate à voix basse avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son patron.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, légèrement anxieux, sachant très bien qu'à chaque fois que ces deux femmes se parlaient, Kate en revenant toujours de mauvaise humeur. Regardant dans le bureau, Castle vit Gates, donner une tasse de café à une femme bien familière.

Le choc fut tel, qu'il en recracha son café.

La femme qu'il avait honteusement 'maté' hier soir. Le pire c'est que Kate l'avait pris en flagrant délit et il lui fallut utiliser tous ses talents de parole pour la convaincre de le laisser dormir avec elle dans le lit, hier soir.

Quand Kate entra dans le bureau elle se figea.

« Beckett. Je crois que vous connaissez Serena Kaye. » Lui fit Gates.

« Re-bonjours. » Sourit la blonde, avec un air supérieur sur le visage.

Oh que oui, elle la connaissait. C'était la grognasse qui n'avait pas arrêté de chauffer SON fiancé hier soir. C'était également cette même grognasse qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de mater. Bizarrement, ça lui rappela l'enquête avec Nathalie Rhodes.

Se retenant de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, Kate repris ses esprits avant de demander.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Miss Kaye est venu me voir avec une offre très intéressante. » Répondit le capitaine en fermant la porte de son bureau.

« Oui, je connais sa proposition. »

« Oui mais moi, elle me plaît. »

_Oh pitié non…_

« Capitaine Gates… » Tenta Kate.

« Elle partage son expérience en étant notre consultant. » La coupa Gates.

Kate roula les yeux intérieurement. Le pire c'était que Serena la regardait avec cette air hautain et supérieur…Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour lui taillader le visage…

« Chef, je préfère travailler avec mon équipe. » Tenta une nouvelle fois Kate.

« Qui inclut un consultant qui n'est expert en rien. Serena sera d'une grande aide, ça nous changera. »

Rectification. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour taillader le visage de l'autre blondasse ET de Gates.

« Ravie de travailler avec vous. » Sourit Kaye en lui tendant la main. Avec un sourire forcé, Kate la lui pris.

_Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, blondasse._

* * *

><p>« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Martha le matin suivant au loft. « Une enquêtrice d'assurances ? »<p>

« Oui. Et elle est très charmante. Très bon personnage pour mon prochain livre.»

« Charmante, hein ? Et qu'en pense Kate ? Elle l'aime bien ? D'ailleurs où est-elle ? »

« Oh, elle devait voir son psychologue ce matin. Mais je crois qu'elles s'entendent bien. »

Martha grimaça derrière sa tasse de café. Son fils pouvait être tellement naïf et en savoir si peu sur les femmes par moment. A côté d'elle, dans son fauteuil pour bébé, Hanna lui lança un regard qui disait : _Ca c'est clair, il est trop nul des fois !_

* * *

><p>« C'est une je-sais-tout prétentieuse, têtue et non coopérative. » Cracha pratiquement Kate à son psychologue, Leïla Shepard. <strong>(NA : Ah ! J'ai enfin réussi à placer mon personnage Leïla Shepard dans cette fic ! XD Pour plus d'information, il y a une note à la fin de la page ! ^_^)**

« Fait-elle bien son travail ? » Lui demanda son psy.

« Castle semble le penser. » Répondit-elle à contre cœur.

« Et de toute évidence ça vous dérange. »

« Bien sûr, ça me dérange. » Dit Kate, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est mon fiancé. Il est censé m'aimer. Etre mon partenaire, au travail, comme dans la vie privé. Etre de mon côté, et surtout pas du sien. » Les larmes aux yeux, Kate s'effondra presque sur le sofa, face au docteur Shepard. « Il ne devrais pas être…subjugué. »

* * *

><p>« Subjugué ? » Répéta Castle. « Mère je pense que 'intrigué' conviendrai mieux. »<p>

« Oui ? Je ne pense pas que Kate doit le voir de cette façon. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh Richard, honnêtement. Ce qui se passe en ce moment c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'actrice là…celle pour jouer Nikki Heat…comment elle s'appel déjà ? »

« Nathalie Rhodes ? »

« Oui ! Voilà, c'est elle ! »

« Mais je…je ne m'intéresse pas à Serena Kaye. Ni à Nathalie Rhodes d'ailleurs. Et ça Kate le sais très bien ! »

Encore une fois, Martha secoua la tête devant la naïveté de son fils. Celui-ci la regarda confus, puis regarda la petite Johanna. Pendant un instant il cru voir celle-ci rouler les yeux, d'une façon typiquement Beckett, voyant son père totalement à côté de la plaque.

* * *

><p>« Dîtes moi pourquoi ça vous ennuis tellement qu'il trouve une autre femme intrigante ? Il est fiancé avec vous, et vous avez un enfant ensemble. De plus vous avez tous les deux vécu des moments que très peu de couples ont vécus. Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Leïla à sa patiente.<p>

De nouvelles larmes se firent voir dans les yeux du lieutenant. Retenant un sanglot elle expliqua.

« Parce que…s'il trouve d'autres femmes intrigantes ou je ne sais quoi…il se peut qu'il…qu'il se fatigue de moi. Vous savez, c'était l'une de mes plus grandes peurs avant de me mettre avec lui. Qu'il finisse par se lasser et qu'il aille voir ailleurs. »

La psychologue ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua de fixer la jeune femme devant elle.

« De quoi avez-vous réellement peur Kate ? Qu'il vous quitte ? Ou que vous ne fassiez rien s'il le fait ? »

* * *

><p>« J'ai rien pour l'instant. » Indiqua Esposito à Beckett alors qu'ils fouillaient la chambre de Serena. « Et toi ? »<p>

Regardant le tiroir plein de sous-vêtements en dentelle, Kate serra les dents d'agacement. Serena croyait peut-être qu'elle allait les porter pour SON fiancé ? Elle la tuerait bien avant qu'elle ne puisse enlever une chaussure.

« Non. »

« Tu veux vraiment la coincer hein ? »

« Oui, et bien, c'est notre job non ? Attraper les méchants. »

« Oui mais…C'est ton fiancé qu'elle est en train de chauffer. »

_Merci Esposito, j'avais oublié ce détail._

« Fouille et tais-toi. »

* * *

><p>Le monde entier s'écroulait littéralement sous ses pieds. Devant elle se trouvait son fiancé en train d'embrasser cette…Elle ouvrit la bouche pour les arrêter mais rien ne sortit. Esposito ressentis son malaise car il cria.<p>

« Hey ! »

Castle et Serena se séparèrent. L'écrivain rencontra les yeux de sa fiancée. Elle avait l'air totalement détruite. Mon Dieu…qu'avait-il fait ? Il entendit vaguement Serena demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était que pour faire diversion. Que Serena n'était rien, absolument rien comparée à elle. Mais bizarrement aucun son ne sortis de sa bouche.

* * *

><p>« Alors maintenant tu ne la crois plus coupable ? » s'exclama Kate, blessée et en colère (ou enragée, ça convient mieux.)<p>

« Elle m'a avouée être une voleuse. Pourquoi l'avoué si elle est coupable ? »

« Elle te la avoué pour te faire gober ses mensonges ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle la coupable. »

« Pense avec ton cerveau, tu veux ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que ça veux dire Rick ! »

« C'est toi qui ma demander d'accepter ce rendez-vous. »

« Ce faux rendez-vous Rick ! Faux ! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? »

« Si tu veux parler du baiser, sache que j'ai fais ça uniquement pour vous permettre de sortir de la chambre incognito. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que ça à dû être une expérience traumatisante pour toi. » Remarqua sarcastiquement Kate.

« Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareille ? Il n'y a que toi Kate. Je t'aime toi et uniquement toi. On est fiancé et on a un adorable bébé. Enfin, tu le sais très bien… »

« Non Rick, justement je ne le sais pas ! »

« Comment ça ? Tu doutes de mon amour ? » Il avait l'air plus blessé que surpris par cette information.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? »

« Mais bon sang Kate ! De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu es Richard Castle. L'un des écrivains le plus célèbre de ce siècle. Et moi je suis…je ne suis que moi, Kate Beckett, le lieutenant de police qui ne pense qu'à son travail et qui est totalement obsédée par le meurtre de sa mère. »

Castle voulu protester mais elle le coupa.

« Tu veux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux Rick. Absolument toutes ! Alors j'ai toujours eu peur que tu te lasses de moi et que tu préfères te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Les mois ont passés et ma peur a disparu…Et puis il y a eu Nathalie Rhodes et maintenant Serena Kaye. » Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu sais ce qui est en train d'arriver là Rick ? Ce qui est en train d'arriver c'est mon pire cauchemar. »

Sur ceux, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique se soit, elle tourna les talons pou se diriger vers les toilettes. Il était hors de question qu'elle interroge Serena avec cette tête là.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, l'enquête fut bouclée.<p>

« Le procureur dit que le mari a appelé plusieurs fois. Il tient vraiment à témoigner contre sa femme. » Sourit Kate, alors qu'elle et Serena se dirigeaient vers son bureau. C'est fou ce qu'une résolution d'enquête pouvait la rendre de bonne humeur.

« Quand puis-je récupérer le point ? C'est pour l'assurance. » Demanda la blonde.

« C'est une preuve. Une fois l'affaire résolue, on le rendra. »

« J'aimerai vous remercier. » Kate se tourna vers elle surprise. « Sans vous, je n'aurai pas réussis. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante. »

« Alors on partage la prime ? »

« Pas à ce point là. »

« Eh bien, je… » Elle regarda furtivement Castle qui se faisait un café. « Je pense que chacune à eu ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Oui…Oh mon Dieu. » S'exclama soudainement la blonde, alors que son regard croisa une photo sur le bureau de Beckett. Surprise, celle-ci suivit son regard. C'était une photo toute récente, de Rick, Hanna, Alexie et elle-même. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres en regardant l'objectif de l'appareil photo.

« Oh lieutenant, je savais que vous étiez jalouse mais j'ignorais que vous est Rick étiez ensemble. »

« On est fiancé en fait. » Rectifia Kate en lui montrant sa bague. « Et nous avons une petite fille Hanna. Elle a deux mois et demi. »

« Pas étonnant que vous ne m'aimiez pas. Et ça explique beaucoup de chose. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, pendant notre rendez-vous Rick n'arrêtait pas de parlez de vous. Kate a fait ci, Beckett a fait ça. Et ce pendant tout le dîner. Et puis lorsqu'il m'a embrassé. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le lieutenant bien qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

« Son baiser était tellement…affreux ! »

« Affreux ? »

« Oui, si horrible que j'ai tout de suite sût qu'il était forcé. » Serena sourit lorsqu'elle vit du soulagement dans les yeux de Beckett. « Lieutenant Beckett…Kate, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Cet homme là, vous aime de tout son cœur. De plus, comme je lui ais dit hier soir, je ne vole le bien de quelqu'un d'autre. »

* * *

><p>Quand il rentra le soir même, les mains pleines de chinoiserie comme repas du soir, Castle remarqua que l'appartement était bien silencieux. Alexis dormais chez son amie Page et sa mère était partis quelque part, et franchement il n'avait pas envi de le savoir.<p>

Mais alors, où était Kate et Hanna ?

Il grimpa doucement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la nurserie. Arrivé à la porte il se stoppa. Hanna était endormie, confortablement dans son petit berceau et Kate était assise sur la chaise à côté, la regardant les yeux plein de tendresse. La lumière de la lune se reflétait contre ses cheveux et son visage la rendant absolument sublime. Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir envie d'une autre femme que Kate Beckett ?

« Elle s'est endormie il y a dix minutes à peine. » La voix de sa fiancée le sortit de ses pensés.

Pour toute réponse, il acquiesça et s'approcha du berceau avant de ce baissé afin de pouvoir embrasser la petite Castle tendrement sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il se redressa alors et fit face à la jeune femme.

« Kate, je- »

« Chute…viens. » L'attrapant par la main, elle vérifia que l'interphone du bébé était bien allumé puis l'emmena vers leur chambre.

« Je suis désolé. » Dirent-ils en même temps une fois arrivés. Ils rirent un peu, puis Castle s'approcha d'elle et pris délicatement son visage dans ses mains.

« Je t'aime Kate. Je t'aime. Il n'y a que toi. Que toi. Et Johanna. Et toute notre famille.» Lui dit-il d'une voix si intense qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Je le sais Rick. Je suis désolée, j'ai laissée ma jalousie, ma colère et mes anciennes inquiétudes prendre le dessus. Mais je sais Rick, je le sais. Et je te fais confiance, c'est juste que quand je t'ais vu l'embrasser je… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car Castle avait pris ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle y répondit sans hésitation, le serrant contre elle. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre avant de se coucher dans le lit.

Pas de préliminaire. Pas besoin.

Il s'allongea doucement entre ses cuisses et d'un geste lent mais intense, il pénétra en elle. Kate bascula sa tête en arrière gémissant de plaisir alors qu'il grogna contre son cou. Il commença un langoureux mouvement de va et viens les entraînant peu à peu jusqu'au septième ciel.

Quand il l'a sentit se contracter légèrement autour de lui, Castle pris ça comme un ordre d'accéléré ses mouvement de hanches.

« Oh Rick ! Je vais…je vais… » Soudainement son dos s'arqua sous le plaisir alors que ses muscles intimes se resserrèrent violement autour de lui, le faisant grogner de plaisir alors qu'il la rejoignit dans l'extase.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Ils le savaient déjà.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

><p><strong>Bon pour ceux qui connaissent mes fics, ils doivent connaître mon personnage que j'ai crée et qu'on voit dans presque toutes mes fics: Leïla Shepard.<br>Je vous rassure tout de suite: dans cette fic Leïla n'est ni un vampire, ni un agent de la CIA, ou encore un Assassin. Dans cette fic elle est tout simplement une psychologue (d'origine française d'ailleurs). **

**Pour ceux qui se demandent où est passé le grand black et bien je leur dirais que, comme Kate est avec Castle et que ce dernier est riche, il veux que sa fiancé ait le meilleurs psychologue de New York (et le plus chère aussi.) J'ai nommée: Leïla Shepard.**

**Mais sinon, ça ne va rien changer dans l'histoire ^^**

**Allez 8 reviews please!**


	10. Demons

**Piouf! Enfin le chapitre 8, désolée pour cette attente, mais encore une fois, j'ai des cours ^^' Je sais que j'utilise cette excuse à chaque mais c'est une excuse vraie ^^'Au dernier chapitre j'ai reçu 10 reviews alors que j'en demandais que 8! ^^ Vous avez largement fait votre part du contrat, alors voici la suite.**

**Pour ce chapitre là, je ne demanderai que 8 reviews, comme pour le précédent chapitre. Mais bon si j'en ais plus, je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat, au contraire! :)**

**Pas de M dans ce chapitre, désolée Sarah x'D, mais promis dans le prochain il y en aura une! ^^**

**Petite dédicasse à tous mes amis de CA, qui vont se reconnaitre, j'en suis sûr ;)**

**Spoiler: 4x06 Demons**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 8:**

« Je m'inquiète pour Alexis. » Commença Castle alors que lui et Kate rejoignaient la scène de crime. « Je pense que sa non admission à Stanford a bouleversé la balance des pouvoirs dans son couple avec Ashley. »

« Oh, Rick, je ne m'inquiète vraiment pas pour ça. Alexis est une fille, et Ashley est un jeune adolescent. Je dirais qu'elle aura toujours le plus de pouvoir. Comme moi en fait. » Termina Kate avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Castle lui lança un faux regard noir, mais celui-ci disparut bien vite lorsqu'il vit la camionnette derrière sa fiancée.

« Les _Ghost Wranglers _sont là? » Demanda-t-il comme un enfant de dix ans le matin de Noël. « Ok, c'est pour ça que j'adore ces mecs. Le corps n'est même pas encore froid, qu'ils traquent déjà les fantômes. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu regardes cette émission. Et le pire c'est que tu ne rates aucun épisode. C'est ridicule. »

« Ridiculement géniale. » Rétorqua l'écrivain. « Hanna adore ce show. » Au moment où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, il les regretta. Et il les regretta encore plus, quand Kate s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, et se tourna vers lui avec une expression par très ravie…

« Tu _quoi_ ? S'il te plait dis moi que tu ne fais pas regarder à notre fille de trois_ mois _une émission sur des chasseurs de fantômes. »

« Euh…D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas. »

« Rick! Elle n'a que trois mois! Je ne veux pas que notre fille devienne traumatisée! »

« Elle ne le deviendra pas, promis. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre…et puis cette notre fille à tous les deux, rien ne peut lui faire peur. » Tenta-t-il de la calmer, en vain.

« Je te préviens, Richard Alexander Rodgers- » Oula, elle venait d'utiliser son nom en entier, c'était pas bon signe. « -si j'apprend que tu as regardée un autre épisode de ce show avec notre fille, tu ne me reverras plus jamais nue, est-ce que c'est clair? »

« Ou-oui. » Déglutit-il. « Comment s'appelle la victime. » Changer de sujet, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

« Jack Sinclair. »

« Jack Sinclair? C'est le présentateur du show… » Soudainement son visage devint sérieux. « Et le chasseur devint le chassé… »

Un petit sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Quand elle se réveilla le matin suivant, c'est avec surprise que Kate découvrit qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit un petit mot scotché sur la porte de la chambre.<p>

_Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je suis allé au commissariat. J'ai changé la petite vers 4h, son biberon est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'a le réchauffer._

_Je t'aime,_

_Rick_

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer un sourire. Cette nouvelle enquête le rendait encore plus excité qu'une puce. S'étirant, tel un chat, elle repoussa les couvertures avant de se lever et de ce diriger vers la chambre de sa fille. Comme prévue la petite était déjà réveillée et regardait tout, autour d'elle.

C'était un bébé vraiment très curieux. Par moment, quand elle était dans les bras de son père, et que sa mère entrer dans la pièce et tournait son regard vers elle pour ne plus la lâcher, jusqu'à ce que sa mère quitte la pièce. Ça réchauffait le cœur de Beckett de savoir que leur lien mère/fille était aussi fort.

Quand Hanna, se rendit compte de la présence de sa mère dans sa chambre, elle braqua ses yeux sur elle et se mit a gazouiller fortement, faisant des bulles avec sa salive. Kate rit doucement tout en se penchant sur le berceau afin de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Bonjour ma princesse, tu as bien dormis? Oui je sais, tu as faim. Allons réchauffer ton biberon et après on ira s'habiller d'accord? »

Elles descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine où elles trouvèrent rapidement le biberon prêt. En le voyant, la petite Johanna tendis l'une de ses mains vers l'objet, montrant par l'action qu'elle avait effectivement faim. Kate attrapa le biberon avant de le mettre dans le four à micro-ondes. En voyant son repas disparaître, la petite Hanna gazouilla son mécontentement, faisant légèrement rire sa mère.

« Soit patiente ma puce, tu vas bientôt l'avoir ton biberon. »

Une fois réchauffer, et après que Kate ait vérifiée que ce n'était pas trop chaud, elle le présenta à sa fille qui, impatiemment, le mit en bouche tout en l'attrapant dans ses deux petites mains de manière possessive. Beckett eu un sourire attendrit devant ce spectacle.

C'est à ce moment là que Martha les rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Martha. » L'accueillit la jeune femme.

« Oh, bonjour ma chère. Et bonjour à toi aussi princesse. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle vous entende Martha. » Sourit le lieutenant en regardant sa fille.

« Hum. Richard n'est pas là? »

« Non, il est partis au commissariat tôt ce matin. »

« Vraiment? Et bien comme quoi tout peut arriver dans la vie. » Se moqua l'actrice gentiment, faisant rire Beckett.

« Moi aussi je vais devoir filler. » Annonça-t-elle lorsque que Johanna eu finit son biberon. Elle lui fit faire rapidement son petit rot avant de la passer à Martha. « Je dois aller travailler ma chérie, tu vas donc rester avec ta mamie et ta grande sœur ok? » Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait la quitter, son cœur se resserra un peu dans sa poitrine.

Après un dernier au revoir à sa fille et sa future belle-mère, Kate s'en alla en direction du poste.

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant cette nuit dans la maison hantée, c'est tout sourire que l'écrivain et sa muse retournèrent au commissariat. Castle avait décrété au dernier moment que leur escapade avait été en fait un rendez-vous. Pas de dîner romantique, pas de musique, de belle robe ou de beau costume, mais à la place une maison hantée avec une trappe secrète et un cadavre momifié dans une sale secrète. Le parfait rendez-vous, si vous vous appelez Rick Castle ou Kate Beckett.<p>

En arrivant, Kate s'absenta pour aller faire son rapport de la journée précédente, au capitaine, laissant Castle avec Esposito et Ryan.

« Alors comment c'est passé votre double rendez-vous? Non parce que, je ne vais pas vous mentir, Kate et moi étions un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir été invités. Mais finalement, on a eu un rendez-vous plus que parfait! » S'exclama l'écrivain tout sourire.

Pour seule réponse, il reçu un regard noir d'Esposito et un autre gêné de Ryan, faisant disparaître son sourire.

« Bah quoi? J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? »

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'enquête fut bouclée et que Rick et Kate rentrèrent au loft, Johanna était tranquillement couchée dans son siège enfant, toujours réveillée et semblait écouter attentivement tout ce que pouvait lui raconter sa grand-mère alors que celle-ci faisait la cuisine. Hanna était un bébé vraiment très réceptif. A chaque fois que Martha lui posait une question, plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, elle faisait des petits son comme pour lui répondre. Et cela semblait suffire à l'actrice qui prenait ces sons comme de vraies réponses. <strong>(NA: Dans l'épisode, Castle rentre tard chez lui, pour ma fic disons, qu'ils rentrent pile poile à l'heur pour le dîner.)**

Néanmoins, quand la petite Castle vit ses parents, sa grand-mère ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle tendis ses bras vers eux, et Kate fut plus que ravis de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre sa poitrine et lui faisant plein de baisers papillons sur le visage la faisant rigoler.

Après un moment, Kate s'éloigna légèrement permettant à Rick de se pencher vers le fille et d'en faire de même, la faisant une nouvelle fois, rire aux éclats.

« Déjà rentrés tous les deux? » S'étonna Martha.

« Oui, l'enquête est bouclée. Et quelle enquête. » Répondit Castle. « J'adore les histoires de fantômes. »

« Tu ne disait pas ça quand tu avais dix ans. » Rétorqua sa mère.

« J'avais dix ans…Et ce lapin ressemblait vraiment a un monstre ce soir là. » Cela fit rire Kate d'imaginer son fiancé à dix ans, hurlant de peur devant un petit lapin blanc. « Où est Alexis? » Demanda-t-il alors, pour changer de sujet.

« Dans ton bureau je crois. Elle fait ses devoirs. » Il acquiesça puis après un dernier petit baiser sur les cheveux d'Hanna, il alla rejoindre sa fille aînée. Kate continua d'enlacer sa fille tendrement contre elle, respirant son odeur de bébé avec délice avant de la reposer dans son siège enfant et de se tourner vers Martha.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide? »

« Si tu pouvais t'occuper de la salade. »

« Pas de problème. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle et Alexis ressortirent du bureau de ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres, tous deux visiblement content de ce petit moment père/fille. Ils rejoignirent les autres et, alors qu'Alexis se mit à parler et jouer avec sa petite sœur, Castle s'approcha de Kate, qui préparait toujours la salade, et l'enlaça pas derrière.

Il regarda un instant, sa famille interagir les uns avec les autres. Il ne savait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'avoir autant de chance, mais une chose était sûr. Rien, ni personne, ne lui pourra lui prendre sa famille. Personne.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus court que je ne le pensais :( désolée. Je n'ais pas repris le moment magique de "Castle, grab my legs...Castle! I said legs!" qui était à mon avis, la meilleurs partie de l'épisode ^^ Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir.<strong>

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez le chapitre suivant avec imptience, et j'espère répondre à toutes vos attentes. On verra.**


	11. Cops and Robbers

**Je sais que vous attendiez tous ce chapitre, et bien le voici! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai mis un certain temps à le faire.**

**Allez donnez moi 8 reviews et vous irez à coup sûr au paradis :)**

**Spoiler: 4x07 Cops and Robbers**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 9:**

Cette journée avait commencée comme toutes les autres.

Kate s'était réveillée avant Castle et s'était dirigée vers la chambre de sa fille. Comme à son habitude, la petite Castle était déjà réveillée et regardait le monde qui l'entourait avec fascination malgré le fait qu'elle était dans cette chambre depuis plus de 4 mois. En voyant sa mère, elle se mit à gazouiller lui indiquant avec ses propres 'mots' qu'elle avait faim.

L'écrivain les rejoignit une demie heure après dans la cuisine, parce que ce matin il devait allait à la banque avec sa mère parce que celle-ci devait demander un prêt afin de réparer son studio. Et elle lui avait dit, qu'elle avait plus de change de l'avoir si son fils célèbre l'accompagnait.

Kate sourit lorsqu'elle le vit arriver dans la cuisine encore à moitié endormis. Cependant il perdit toute fatigue lorsqu'il vit sa merveilleuse fiancée donner le biberon à leur petite fille.

« Bien le bonjour mes princesses. »

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire et un léger baiser, tandis qu'Hanna remua les jambes énergiquement, dans les bras de sa mère, mais ne lâcha pas le biberon pour autant. Rick lui sourit tendrement et lui donna un délicat baiser sur le dessus de la tête avant de se servir une tasse de café que Kate venait juste de préparer.

« Oh…Il est tout juste six heure du matin… » Grogna-t-il avant de boire une gorgée. « Si seulement mère acceptait que je lui donne tout simplement l'argent… »

« Elle a sa fierté. » Rétorqua Kate alors qu'Hanna venait de finir le biberon.

« Sa fierté…Il y a un an elle aurait acceptée mon argent sans hésitation. »

« Elle a mûri. »

« Où plutôt vieilli… »

Kate lui lança un regard noir mais son sourire trahit son amusement. Puis regardant l'heure, elle se leva, la petite Johanna toujours dans ses bras.

« Bon je vais habiller Hanna. Ensuite je me préparerai pour allait au boulot. Mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on engage une baby-sitter ou une nounou… »

« Parce que je refuse qu'un ou une inconnu s'occupe de mon bébé. Il y a bien trop de tarés dans cette ville. Et j'en sais quelque chose. »

Sur ce, elle monta à l'étage, laissant Rick seul dans la cuisine.

« Richard! » S'exclama soudainement sa mère qui était arrivée dans la cuisine par il ne savait quel moyen. Elle était déjà habillée et maquillée pour la journée…à six heure du matin. « Tu n'es pas encore prêt? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Mère… » Soupira-t-il. « La banque n'ouvre qu'à neuf heur… »

* * *

><p>Environ trois heures et demis plus tard, Kate était tranquillement assise à son bureau au commissariat en train de faire ses rapports quand son téléphone sonna. Elle eu un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Rick s'afficher. Le pauvre, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer là bas.<p>

« Déjà envie de mourir Rick? »

« Tu me prête ton flingue? Une corde ça peut aller aussi… »

« C'est si horrible que ça? » Rit le lieutenant.

« Oh, tu n'as pas idée…S'il te plait, dis qu'il y a un meurtre quelque part que nous pouvons résoudre. »

« Désolée, il n'y a aucun corps, juste beaucoup de paperasse que tu peux venir partager avec nous, pour une fois. »

« Je me demande si c'est pire d'être ici, ou de faire de la paperasse. »

« Tu sais, je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu peux être un si bon partenaire dans la vie privée et au travail mais une fois que c'est de la paperasse je me trouve toute seule. »

« Uh… »

« Quoi? »

« Je pense que cette banque est sur le point de se faire braquer. » Fit Castle tout en regardant attentivement les personnes qui portaient un masque de chirurgien.

« Vraiment? Tu t'ennuis à ce point là? » S'amusa sa fiancée.

« Il y a un homme et une femme ici, habillés en blouses, et tous les deux ont une bosse louche sous leurs vestes. »

« Rick, je pense que ton imagination d'écrivain s'emballe. »

C'est pile poile à ce moment là, qu'un autre homme, caché sous un masque, ferma les portes de la banque et braqua sa mitraillette en l'air tout en criant:

« Tout le monde s'allonge au sol! »

Kate perdit immédiatement son sourire.

* * *

><p>« Apparemment la propriétaire de notre coffre est morte depuis environ une semaine. » Informa Esposito à Beckett qui était toujours prêt de la banque. « Les marques de ligature sur son cou indique la strangulation. »<p>

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé sur la scène de crime? » Lui demanda la jeune femme.

« L'endroit est à sac. Le tueur chercher quelque chose. Il y a un collier, chaîne de clé cassé sur son corps, mais pas de clé. »

« Ok, c'était sûrement l'endroit où elle gardait la clé du coffre. »

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est une petite vieille libraire à la retraite. Qu'est-ce que pourrais bien contenir son coffre qui pourrais valoir tout ça? »

« Or de nazi, la fusion à froid, une carte pour Atlantis? » Proposa Ryan en inspectant la pièce.

« Hey Castle junior, tu pourrais commencé à penser comme un flic, s'il te plait? » Fit son partenaire sarcastiquement.

« Mais je le suis. »

« Vraiment? »

« Ça devait être quelque chose d'énorme, qui vaille la peine de la tuer, pas vrai? Hey, super flic. Regarde ça. » S'écria-t-il en se penchant près d'une lampe brisée et ramassant quelque chose.

« Qu'es-ce que c'est? » Demanda Beckett au téléphone.

« C'est un micro. » Lui répondit l'irlandais. « Ça ne vient pas d'une boutique d'espion non plus. On dirait un professionnel.»

Tournant la tête vers la droite, Kate remarqua la présence d'Alexis. La pauvre adolescente avait l'air totalement perdue et paniquée.

« Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu trouves tout ce que tu peux à propos d'Agnès Fields. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Sans attendre de réponse elle raccrocha, avant d'aller à la rencontre de la jeune Castle.

« Ils sont dedans, n'est-ce pas? » Lui demanda la rousse bien qu'elle savait déjà la réponse. « Papa et Grand-mère…je savais qu'ils devaient aller à la banque… »

« Alexis… »

« …et leurs téléphones ne répondent pas, et tu es là. »

Kate l'agrippa alors par les épaules, coupant la tirade de l'adolescente, et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Écoute moi bien Alexis, tout ira bien, ok? Mais ils sont à l'intérieur de cette banque. Et je ferais tout, absolument tout pour les sauver, d'accord? »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire? »

« Rien. On fait tout notre possible. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, ils sont tout ce que j'ai. Tu l'entends? Tout ce que j'ai! »

« Je comprends parfaitement. » Rétorqua Kate d'un ton plus ferme qu'elle aurait sûrement dû. « Je te signal, qu'il s'agit de mon fiancé et le père de mon bébé, de ta petite sœur! Sans compté Martha, qui sera dans les prochains mois, ma belle-mère. » Lorsqu'elle vit les larmes dans les yeux d'Alexis elle se calma et enlaça la rousse dans ses bras qui s'agrippa à elle de toutes ses forces. « Je t'en fais la promesse Alexis, ils vont aller bien. »

« Je l'espère… »

« Beckett. »

La concernée se détacha de la jeune Castle et se tourna pour faire face au policier qui venait de l'appeler.

« On a un appel entrant. » Lui dit ce dernier.

« Ok, je dois y aller. Restez avec elle. »

* * *

><p><em>Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? <em>Se demanda Castle lorsqu'il vit entrer Kate, dans la banque avec un brancard et habillée telle un ambulancier. Après avoir été fouillée, elle s'approcha de Castle qui était toujours près du malade.

« Comme est-ce qu'il va? » _Comment vas-tu?_

« Pas bien. »_ Je tiens le coup, mais fais vite. _« Son nom est Sal Martino. Il est épileptique. Je pense que la rupture a été provoqué par le stress. »

« Hé sal, hé monsieur. Comment allez-vous? Sal, écoutez moi, je veux que vous sachiez qu'il y a des gens dehors qui se soucient pour vous, alors continuez de respirer. » _On est tous sur le coup Rick, tiens le coup. _

Elle posa alors sa main sur celle de l'écrivain. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je vous promet que je vous sortirez de là. » _Je te sortirai de là Rick, je te le promet._

* * *

><p>« Où est mon bus? » Demanda Trapper John qui devenait impatient.<p>

« Le bus est en chemin. Il sera là dans 20 minutes. »

« Les otages seront morts dans deux minutes. »

« Non. Personne n'a besoin de mourir. Ok? Il arrive. Il est juste…Il est dans les embouteillages. »

« Nous avons des règles, Kate. J'ai dit que je ne tuerais personne, vous avez dit que vous me donneriez un bus. Je tiens à ma part du contrat. »

« Et je tiens la mienne, je vous ais… »

« Je vous ais prévenue de ne pas jouer avec moi. Maintenant, j'ai été clair à propos des conséquences. Ai-je besoin de prouver à quel point je suis sérieux? C'est ça? »

« Ok, je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoin de respirer et nous pourrons parler… »

« J'ai fini de parler! » Cria le preneur d'otages avant de tirer sur l'un des ordinateur juste derrière Castle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » Demanda Beckett dont le cœur battait si vite que pendant elle instant elle cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

« Un tir d'avertissement, Kate. Le prochain sera pour tuer! » S'écria-t-il en s'approchant de Castle.

Martha tenta de se mettre en travers de son chemin, mais en fin de compte il s'agenouilla sur en face de l'écrivain et posa le canon de son arme sur son cou.

« Je vais faire de votre petit copain une jolie tâche rouge, Kate. J'ai mon flingue sur sa gorge et je vais peindre un Jackson Pollock avec son sang. »

La patience de Kate commençait à lâcher. Le capitaine près d'elle tenta de calmer le jeu mais la bête était déjà lâchée.

« Écoute moi, enfoiré. Je ne contrôle pas le trafic, alors vous allez me donner vingt minutes. »

« Maintenant vous avez une minute, Kate!

« Non. J'en ai vingt. Vous m'entendez? Vingt. Parce que si vous appuyez sur cette gâchette, je passerais ces portes et je mettrais personnellement une balle dans votre crâne. »

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

« Ok, Kate. » Fit finalement Trapper John en retirant son arme. « Vous avez vingt minutes de plus. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher, ne lâchant pas l'écrivain des yeux. « Ta copine est une vrai harpie. »

« Euh…en fait c'est ma fiancée…On va se marier en Juin. »

* * *

><p>« Ecoute, on a pas le temps d'attendre un appel en retour. » Fit Beckett à Ryan et Esposito, au téléphone. « Alors trouvez-le… »<p>

C'est à ce moment là que le C4 explosa, faisant trembler le camionnette dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle lâcha son téléphone, son regarda perdu dans le vide. Toute tremblante, elle sortie du véhicule.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur en voyant l'état de la banque.

_Non…_

« Castle! » Cria-t-elle en entrant avec l'équipe du SWAT. « Rick! Rick! »

« Kate? »

Entendant son nom, elle se tourna vivement vers la salle de coffre. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'écrivain un immense sourire de soulagement illumina ses traits.

« Ils sont là! » Cria-t-elle aux autres avant de se précipiter vers lui.

« Je vous l'avez dit! » S'exclama-t-il aux autres otages en riant.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle sortie un couteau.

« Prêt? On y va. » Une fois libéré, ils se regardèrent intensément. « Oh, et puis merde. » S'exclama le lieutenant avant d'attraper le col de sa veste et de l'attirer brusquement vers elle, prenant ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un langoureux baiser.

Toutes leurs émotions s'échappèrent dans ce baiser. Malheureusement pour eux, un raclement de gorge les sépara.

« Il n'est pas le seul ici, vous savez? »

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée ma Sarah, je sais que je t'ais promis une scène M ici, mais je n'est pas eu l'inspiration pour la faire. Et encore désolée, on ne voit pas vraiment Johanna dans ce chapitre non plus :(<strong>


	12. Heartbreak Hotel

**Oh mon Dieu! Je suis désolée, désolée et encore désolée pour tout ce temps. Je sais ça fait presque 2 mois que vous attendez et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée! **

**J'étais en pleine période d'examen et j'avais en plus un dossier de 30 pages à rendre alors je n'est pas eu le temps pour écrire et je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite. Oh, est-ce que je me suis excusée au moins?**

**Spoiler: 4x08 Heartbreak Hotel**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 10:**

Ce matin là, quand Castle se réveilla, c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'il découvrit le merveilleux regard tendre de sa fiancé braqué sur lui. Quand elle remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé, elle lui fit un sourire tendre avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui donner un long et langoureux baiser.

« Tu devrais me réveiller comme ça tous les matin… » Murmura Rick de sa voix toujours endormis.

Pour toute réponse, Kate lui lança un autre beau sourire avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec les siennes. L'écrivain les fit basculer, se trouvant au dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle attrapa son visage avec ses deux mains approfondissant le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Rick entrepris de déposer une multitude de baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou et son épaule la faisant frissonner et soupirer de bonheur. Castle retrouva alors les lèvres du lieutenant dans un baiser encore plus intense que les précédent et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt qui lui servait de haut de pyjamas.

« Oh Rick… » Souffla-t-elle de plaisir alors qu'il caressait sa peau nue.

Il souleva son t-shirt jusqu'à sa poitrine et il embrassa chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte. Leurs caresses et leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés…mais malheureusement pour eux, des cris de bébé se firent entendre dans le baby phone.

Castle s'écroula sur Kate avec un soupire de frustration et elle en fit de même. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de remettre son t-shirt en place et de se lever.

« Aller debout. Tu as entendu ta fille, c'est l'heur. » Sourit-elle.

« Ugh…Les seules fois qu'elle pleur, il faut toujours que ça soit les moments où papa et maman font mumuse… » Grogna l'écrivain avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la douche, laissant à Kate le soin de s'occuper de leur fille.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il découvrit Alexis toujours en pyjamas sur le divan en train de lire un livre, et Kate qui donner le biberon à la petite Johanna.

« C'est à quatre ans que tu traînais en pyjamas le matin. » Dit-il à sa fille aînée.

« J'ai pas cours aujourd'hui. Séminaire des profs. » Lui dit-elle comme explication. « Pas envie de m'habiller. »

« Oh, alors ça n'a rien à voir avec Ashley, si? » Demanda son père en se rendant dans la cuisine, puis après avoir embrasser Hanna, se servit du jus d'orange.

Alexis se redressa sur le divan et se tourna vers les deux adultes dans la cuisine.

« Vous croyez que j'ai fait le bon choix? De rompre avec lui? »

Les deux fiancés échangèrent un regard.

« On ne peux pas te répondre, Lex. » Lui dit finalement Kate.

« Oui c'est vrai, toi seule à la réponse. » Renchérit Rick.

« Ça craint. » Fut la seule réponse de la rousse. « Il me manque. »

« Lire _Orgueils et Préjugés _ne va pas te réconforter, au contraire. Tant qu'a faire, écoute Adele. » Se moqua gentiment l'écrivain.

« Hey, elle a tout compris, tout comme Jane Austen. » Défendit l'adolescente en se rapprochant de lui dans la cuisine.

Kate se retint au dernier moment d'approuver les dire de sa futur belle-fille. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Castle apprenne qu'elle était une fan d'Adele et de Jane Austen, il en serait beaucoup trop jaloux.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te faut? » Demanda Rick à sa fille.

« Une nouvelle vie? » C'est à ce moment là que la petite Johanna fit un petit bruit de mécontentement, comme si l'idée que sa grande sœur veuille une nouvelle vie sans elle ne lui plaisait pas. La rousse sembla s'en rendre compte car elle fit un sourire à sa sœur, qui était toujours dans les bras de sa mère, et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Une nouvelle vie avec toi Hanna, toujours avec toi. »

Cela sembla la satisfaire, car elle retourna son attention vers le biberon, sous les regards amusés et attendris des trois autres.

« Non, je parlais d'une distraction. » Repris son père. « Et justement, j'en connais une idéale après une rupture. Ce soir, on se prend des mégas hot-dogs au Gray's Papaya et on les rentre en douce aux séances continues de l'Angelika. »

Kate roula les yeux à l'idée que se faisait Rick d'une bonne distraction d'après rupture. Alexis sembla être de son avis car elle plaça sa main sur le bras de son père avant de lui faire un petit sourire triste.

« Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais sortir avec mon père ne va pas me réconforter. »

« Et une gentille soirée entre filles? John Hugues en boucle et des quizz Cosmo. »

« Papa, les années 80 ont appelés et veulent récupérer leurs plans. » Ironisa l'adolescente faisant ricaner Kate qui était en train d'aider sa fille à faire sont rot.

« Ta grand-mère fait une cure de beauté, elle ne sera pas dans tes pattes. Et on se fera discret. » Argumenta Castle. Kate lui lança un long regard parce que bien qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux rester discret pour un bébé c'était un peu plus difficile.

« Des amies proposent une soirée filles. » Admit Alexis « J'irai peut-être. »

« Pas 'peut-être'. Tu vas les appeler et tu vas t'amuser. »

Kate s'apprêta à faire une réflexion quand son téléphone sonna. Elle passa Hanna à son père et répondis.

« Beckett. »

« Et si c'est les années 80, elles gardent Cosmo, je garde Hugues. » Continua l'écrivain.

« Et si c'est un meurtre? »

* * *

><p>« Vous, allez au casino de Siegel à Atlantic City. » Ordonna Gate au trois hommes. « Parlez aux amis de Marino. Voyez si l'un d'eux peut nous dire où il se trouve. » Sur ceux, elle se tourna vers Kate. « Beckett, vous restez ici, faites rechercher Marino et découvrez pourquoi Siegel voulait tellement acheter ce bâtiment du Queens. »<p>

« Oui Chef, viens Castle. »

« Euh, le capitaine a dit que les gars vont à Atlantic City. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller dans un casino plein de filles à moitié nues tout seul? Rick- »

« En fait, c'est moi qui décide. » La coupa Gate. « Allez avec eux. »

La mâchoire de Kate tomba au sol et Castle hocha la tête se retenant de sourire victorieux. Mais Kate le remarque quand même et cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Elle fit un faux sourire, qui trahissait son agacement et s'approcha de son cher et tendre fiancé. Arrivée près de lui, elle caressa doucement le col de sa veste avant de l'attirer brusquement vers elle, le fusillant du regard.

« Si jamais je voix ta photo, sur la première page du journal, entouré de plusieurs filles peu vêtues, je ferais en sorte que Johanna soit la dernière enfant que tu puisses avoir. Suis-je assez clair Mr Castle? »

« Tout à fait, Futur Mme Castle. » Déglutit-il avant de rejoindre Esposito et Ryan.

* * *

><p>« Quoi? Comment ça, vous vous êtes fait jeter? » S'exclama Beckett au téléphone.<p>

« En fait, Charlie n'était pas très coopératif. » Lui répondit Ryan.

« Il est sûrement derrière toute l'histoire. » Continua Esposito.

« Il enlèverait quelqu'un devant son propre casino? C'est un peu gros. » Dit Kate perplexe. « Et pourquoi attendre? Il pouvait l'enlever pendant son service. »

« C'est vrai. » Accorda Castle. « Il a eu l'air surpris quand on a dit que c'était elle. Et s'il ne savait pas? »

« Ouais, mais il a un mobile. » Contra l'hispanique.

« Et si d'autre personnes savaient ce que Nadine a fait et voulait l'argent? »

« Comment ils l'auraient su? »

« Nadine leur a peut-être dit. » Proposa Beckett. « Ça expliquerait le relevé d'appels. » Expliqua-t-elle en attrapant le relevé d'appels en question.

« Comment ça? » Demanda Ryan.

« D'après ce relevé, elle a joint quelqu'un du casino, avant et après le transfert qui a eu lieu à 21h47. L'extension correspond à Daniel Sullivan. »

« C'est le type de la sécurité. » Informa l'irlandais.

« Il a pu donner à Nadine les codes de sécurité. Il est complice. Il sait tout du casino. » Fit Castle.

« Bien, interrogez-le. » Ordonna Beckett.

« Impossible. » La coupa Javier. « Il est dans le casino et l'accès nous en est interdit. »

Beckett regarda autour d'elle dans le commissariat afin de s'assurer que Gate n'était pas à l'écoute.

« Ok, serrez les fesses. J'arrive. »

« Quoi? Non, non, non… »

« C'est pas la peine… »

« On s'en occupe… »

_Bip bip…_

« Trop tard… »

* * *

><p>« Merci d'être venu nous chercher… » Murmura Castle à sa fiancée alors qu'ils rentraient dans le loft. Kate sourit en voyant l'ai si mal en point de l'écrivain.<p>

« C'est normale, je ne voulais pas que tu es un accident…Dans tous les sens du termes. »

« Jamais…nous deux c'est…c'est…_Always_…bourré ou pas… »

« Hey! » S'exclama soudainement la voix essoufflée d'Alexis.

« Hey. » Répondirent les deux adultes en même temps.

« Que t'est-il arrivé? » Demanda l'ado en voyant son père.

« Rien… »

« Ton père à juste une gueule de bois mémorable. » Sourit Kate en aidant Castle à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Demanda ce dernier après avoir enlever ses lunettes de soleil et de les avoir remis à vitesse grand V à cause de la lumière.

« Rien. » Répondit sa fille un peu trop vite, juste assez pour que Kate voix le mensonge.

« Où est le…Où est le chien en argent qui est derrière le canapé d'habitude? »

« Oh, grand-mère à dit qu'elle en avait besoins comme décor pour sa pièce. » Dit sa fille qui alla s'asseoir près de lui.

« Oh. » Fit soudainement Kate. « Je dois appeler mon père pour lui dire que je passerais prendre Johanna plus tard. » Elle se leva attrapant son téléphone portable et s'éloigna des deux Castle pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Arrivée près de la table, son pied trébucha légèrement sur quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, Beckett trouva qu'il s'agissait d'un verre de bière en plastique rouge.

Ses yeux rencontrer ceux paniqués de la jeune rousse.

Grillée…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila un nouveau chapitre! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre de <em>A Wolf family in New York<em> dans les prochains jours.**

**8 reviews au moins? SVP? :3**


	13. Kill Shot Part 1

**Spoiler: 4x09 Kill Shot Part 1**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 11:**

« Ok je vous rappel, bye. » Fit Kate avant de raccrocher.

« Hey, c'était qui ? » Demanda Castle qui venait de la rejoindre.

« C'est un secret Rick. » Sourit la jeune femme sachant très bien que son fiancé mourrait d'envi de savoir à qui elle parlait au téléphone.

« Comment ça c'est secret ? Allez dis moi. C'est pour le magasine _Voici._ »

« Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, je parlais à Roger. »

« Roger ? Qui est Roger ? Et puis c'est quoi ce prénom, Roger ? »

« Inquiet Ricky? Tu devrais parce qu'il a quelque chose que peu d'homme on. »

« Des CD de Josh Groban? Des Hummels ? »

« Tu n'y es pas du tout. Roger à une collection incroyables d'élastiques de résistance. »

« C'Est-ce que je crois que c'est ? » Demanda Rick.

« Pour ma rééducation. Roger est le nom de mon kiné. Et je te l'ais dis un bon milliers de fois ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« La balle qui a tué Sarah Vasquez est une .308. » Informa Lanie plus tard à la morgue. « Plus précisément une Sierra Matchking 168 grains. »

« Un fusil. » Traduit Kate.

« C'est l'arme de prédilection des…tireurs d'élites. » Hésita Esposito ce qui n'échappa pas à Beckett.

Tout le monde se lancèrent un regard plein de sous entendus, agaçant légèrement le lieutenant.

« Il a tiré de loin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Vu la blessure et l'incrustation dans la porte, je dirais que la balle a été tirée d'une distance entre deux à trois cents mètres. » Lui répondit le médecin légiste.

« Deux cents mètres ? » Répéta Castle. « D'où il a tiré exactement ? »

« On ratisse. » Répondit Esposito en se appuyant sur l'écran tactile. « On suppose… que le tueur à tiré de l'un de ces bâtiments. Entre le 9e et 14e étage. »

« Inutile d'éviter de dire le mot parce que je suis là. » L'interrompit Kate. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, avec un air faussement innocent.

« Quel mot ? » Demanda l'hispanique.

« Sniper. »

« Pas très discret. » Rajouta l'écrivain.

« On n'évite rien. » Nia Lanie.

« C'était son idée. » Fut la seul réponse de Javier en désignant Lanie, ce qui lui valut un regard noir venant de celle-ci.

« Je suis une grande fille, d'accord ? Alors arrêtez ça. Ce type, il est bon? »

« Aussi bon que n'importe quel des tireurs… sniper, de mon unité. Il a touché une cible mouvante à 350 m. »

« Elle a souffert. » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kate.

« Non, elle est morte sur le coup. »

_La chanceuse…_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

* * *

><p>Dans la soirée, alors que Rick s'amusait avec la petite Johanna dans le salon, Kate était monté dans leur chambre. A moitié nue, elle se regardait dans le miroir. Ou plutôt elle regardait les 2 cicatrices qu'elle avait reçut. Celle au niveau de son bassin et celle au niveau de sa poitrine.<p>

Les souvenirs affreux de ce jour là lui vint en mémoire. Ce bruit de coup de feu, Castle la poussant au sol, les cris des personnes présentent… et enfin l'horrible douleur.

Cette enquête allait être très longue… et très chiante.

Tellement prise dans ses pensées, elle sursauta violemment lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa taille par derrière. Reconnaissant l'odeur familière et rassurant de son fiancé, elle se détendit et se cala encore plus contre.

Il ne lui dit rien et elle en était reconnaissante. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, elle n'allait pas bien. Et ça ils le savaient tous les deux.

Et cela se confirma le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils allèrent dans la deuxième scène du crime. Le moindre petit bruit la faisait sursauter, elle regardait sans arrêt les immeubles pour s'assurer que le sniper n'y été pas, ses mains tremblaient.

Mais le pire, fut le moment où l'une des voitures de police fit retentir brièvement sa sirène. Son mouvement fut purement instinctif, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait pris possession de son corps et l'avait forcé à se mettre à couvert derrière ses deux boites à journaux.

Elle croisa le regard inquiet et triste de Castle, mais elle n'osa même pas regarder les deux autres.

_Maintenant c'est sûr, _pensa-t-elle, _cette enquête allait vraiment être longue._

* * *

><p>Plus tard, elle quitta le commissariat sans même expliquer où elle allait à Castle et se dirigea vers le cabinet de sa psychologue, le docteur Shepard. <strong>(NA: Je vous rappelle que dans ma fic, le psy de Kate ce n'est pas le Docteur Burke comme dans la série, mais bien mon personnage Leïla Shepard que j'utilise souvent dans mes fics.)**

Sans même faire attention à la secrétaire, elle entra directement dans le bureau de Shepard sans même frapper. La psychologue était assise à son bureau et était en train de parler à un vielle homme, plutôt bien habiller qui, à première vue, semblait être un autre psychologue.

« Bonjour Kate. » L'accueillit Leïla, aucunement étonnée de la voir débarquer dans son bureau d'une telle manière. Se retournant vers l'homme assis devant elle, elle se leva et lui présenta sa main. « Encore merci Edgar, vous avez toujours sut quoi me dire. »

Ledit Edgar rit doucement avant de serrer sa main avec la sienne. « Tu sais très bien que tu as toujours été ma préférée Leïla. »

Sur ceux, il salua les deux femmes d'un signe de tête, puis s'en alla. Pendant un instant, Kate se sentit un peu coupable d'agir de la sorte, mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes comme on dit.

« Alors Kate, que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? Nous n'étions pas sensées nous revoir avant demain si je me souviens bien. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas bien chez moi. » Dit-elle simplement en faisant les cents pas devant Shepard qui s'était levée de son bureau pour savoir sur le fauteuil enface du divan.

« Et bien, c'est le cas de la plupart d'entre nous. »

« On a une nouvelle enquête sur les bras. » Continua Beckett comme si elle n'avait pas entendus la psychologue.

« Oui ? »

« C'est un sniper. » Là encore, aucune surprise ne se lit sur le visage de Shepard, elle ne dit rien et laissa le lieutenant continuer. « Ca devrait-être une enquête comme les autres mais je… Je tremble, j'ai peur de tout et de rien, je regarde toujours derrière mon épaule, je…je ne suis plus moi même. »

« Après l'événement traumatisant qui vous ait arrivé Kate, il est tout à fait normal que- »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai besoin d'aller bien ! » S'écria Beckett.

« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider Kate. Ce que vous me décrivez, cet excès de vigilance, c'est un symptôme classique de Stress Post Traumatique. »

« Je n'est pas PTST. » Nia-t-elle, plus pour s'en convaincre elle-même que la psychologue.

« Vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus, par un sniper. Il est évident que cette affaire va faire ressortir des problèmes. Des problèmes que vous n'avez toujours pas réglés. »

« Très bien ! Je vais les régler ces problèmes. Pour le moment je dois trouver un moyen pour que ça s'arrête. »

« Ca ne va pas s'arrêter. » Lui dit Leïla de sa voix toujours aussi calme malgré l'état d'agitation de sa patiente devant elle. « Il vous faudra du temps, et éventuellement un traitement. » Exaspérée, Kate posa sa main sur son front alors qu'elle tourna le dos au psychologue. « Le traumatisme psychologique est aussi réel que le traumatisme physique. »

Kate fini par s'assoir devant Leïla, toujours aussi agitée.

« Ecoutez, des gens se font tuer dehors. Je n'est pas le temps de pleurnicher sur mes blessures. »

« Très bien, alors ? Quelle est votre solution ? Marcher avec l'impression d'avoir une cible marquée sur le dos ? A penser que chaque fenêtre cache un sniper ? »

« Bon, il dois y avoir un médicament pour ça, non ? Ca m'aiderai à m'en sortir.»

« Oh, les médicament peuvent aider. Il y en à même certain qui vous font croire que vous pouvez aussi bien voler que Superman. Mais Kate, vous savez très bien que ça ne sera pas suffisant. De plus je suis psychologue pas psychiatre. On a beau m'appeler docteur, je n'est pas le droit de vous prescrire de médicaments. »

« Alors quoi ? » S'exclama Beckett. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Et bien pour commencer, vous devriez penser à vous retirer de cette affaire. »

« Quoi, vous croyez que je ne peux pas gérer ? » Demanda le lieutenant avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, non je ne pense pas que vous en soyez capable. » Devant le regard sidéré et quelque peux vexé de Kate, Shepard sourit avant de reprendre. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul bon flic de la ville. Faite une pause. Passer du temps avec votre famille. Avec votre fille. »

« Ok, vous savez quoi ? » Répondit Kate après un moment. « Je vais bien. Merci. »

Sur ceux elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Non Kate, vous n'allez pas bien. Et si vous ne faite rien, ça va s'empirer. »

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Castle était sortis dîner avec sa mère et ses deux filles. Il avait bien essayer de faire venir Kate avec eux, mais elle avait insistée qu'elle voulait être un peu seule et que tout irait bien. Sachant bien à quel point elle pouvait être têtu, c'est avec hésitation et à contre cœur (le dîner était prévu depuis longtemps) que Castle sortit. <strong>(NA: Je sais que c'est invraisemblable que Castle laisse Kate seule ****comme ça, mais il me fallait trouver un moyen pour que Kate se retrouve seule ****dans le loft.)**

Se retrouvant seule, les paroles de Sherpard lui revint en mémoire. Effectivement, les choses avaient empirées. Elle finit la bouteille de whisky en moins d'une heure.

Elle avait besoin de ça, se répétait-elle sans cesse. Il fallait qu'elle oublie.

Finissant sa dernière gorgée, elle fut prise d'un flash, lui remontrant le moment où elle s'était fait tirer dessus. Surprise elle s'effondra au sol, faisant tomber la table basse et cassant la bouteille au passage.

Tout était confus. Les bruit, les images, les odeurs. Elle ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Fermant tous les rideaux, elle sauta littéralement au sol afin d'attraper son arme, en se coupant vilainement le bras avec des morceaux de verre. C'est à ce moment là, que la porte d'entrée du loft s'ouvrit.

« …Kate ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin ! J'ai fini la première partie de ce chapitre !<strong>

**Désolée pour se retard, mais j'ai subis un décès dans ma famille, j'avais beaucoup de boulot à la fac et la vie ne ma pas vraiment laissée le temps pour les fics. Encore désolée.**

**J'adore les reviews.**


	14. Kill Shot Part 2

**Spoiler: Kill Shot**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 11, part 2:**

_Mais quel idiot…Abruti…_ Ne cessait pas de se répéter Castle, alors qu'il était assis avec sa mère et Alexis dans ce petit restaurant et la petite Johanna profondément endormis juste à côté de lui. Depuis la seconde où il avait quitter le loft, laissant Kate seule, il ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était d'y retourner pour s'assurer qu'elle allait.

_Mais bien sûr que non qu'elle ne va pas bien idiot ! Il faut être un abruti profond pour ne pas se rendre compte que cette affaire la touche un peu trop._

Ouch.

Castle grimaça. Sa conscience était très dure envers lui ce soir. Un petit bruit venant de Johanna le fit quitter ses pensés. Après s'être rassuré qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle dormait toujours, il tenta de se concentrer sur quoi sa mère et sa première fille se disaient…

… Sans succès.

Vingt minutes plus tard environ, n'en pouvant plus, il décida de s'en aller et d'aller vérifié par lui-même, si Kate allait réellement bien. Il s'excusa auprès des deux rousses, attrapa Johanna puis s'en alla.

* * *

><p>« Kate… ? » Appela-t-il tentative ment en ouvrant doucement la porte du loft, comme s'il avait peur qu'un monstre lui saute à la gorge.<p>

Le loft était sombre. Pratiquement dans le noir complet. Tous les rideaux était fermés et il n'y avait pas un bruit. L'écrivain s'approcha doucement du salon et trouva une bouteille de whisky vide et brisée, avec du sang.

La panique gagna Castle. Et si c'était le sang de Kate ? Était-elle gravement blessée ? Avait-elle était capturée ? Les hommes du « dragon » étaient peut-être revenus pour terminer le travail ?

Tout plein d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, aussi horrible les unes que les autres, jusqu'au moment où il entendis vaguement une respiration venant de la cuisine, derrière le comptoir.

Sur ses garde il contourna le meuble de la cuisine. Son cœur se brisa devant la vision qui lui fit face.

Kate était là, recroquevillée dans un coin, tremblante, de toute évidence ivre. Elle transpirait beaucoup et elle semblait totalement terrifiée.

Mais ce qui surpris l'écrivain le plus, c'était l'arme qu'elle pointait directement sur lui.

« Kate…? Oh, Kate. »

« R-Rick ? » Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante, pas vraiment sûr si elle devait faire confiance à ses yeux.

« C'est moi… Seigneurs que-? Arg, je n'airait jamais dû te laisser seule. » Castle bénit intérieurement le ciel d'avoir eu l'idée de déposer Johanna chez Jim avant de rentrer au loft.

Se rendant enfin compte qu'il s'agissait bien de son fiancé, Kate l'agrippa brusquement par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers elle pour qu'il s'assoit auprès d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Chute ! Baisse-toi ! Vite ! »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il est là, je l'ais entendus. »

« Mais de qui tu parles ? »

« Le sniper ! Celui qui m'a tiré dessus ! Il est là je l'ais entendus. »

A ce moment là un bruit de sirène se fit entendre dehors, ce qui fit sursauter violement Beckett.

« Tu vois ? Il est là ! »

« Non Kate, ce n'est pas- »

Mais, trop prise dans son délire, elle ne semblait pas l'entendre et continua à s'agiter, son arme toujours dangereusement dans sa main. Castle se redressa alors, forçant gentiment mais fermement Kate de faire la même chose.

« Il est là, il est là, il est là… » Ne cessait-elle de répéter devant le regard triste et impuissant Castle.

Soudainement, elle devint toute mole dans les bras de son fiancé et ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids.

« Kate ? Kate répond moi ! » Pouvait-elle vaguement entendre au loin. Puis soudainement, tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>« Beckett ? Kate ? Vous m'entendez ? »<p>

La jeune femme poussa un grognement de douleur lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière vive additionner à son horrible mal de tête lui donnaient envie de mourir. Ouvrant les yeux, un peu plus doucement cette fois, elle fut accueillis par un bras qui lui tendait un verre dos et un cachet d'aspirine.

Remontant des yeux, ce bras elle fut surprise de découvrir sa psychologue, le docteur Leïla Shepard, toute souriante devant elle.

« Docteur Shepard ? Qu'est-ce que…? Il est qu'elle heure ? »

« 6h36. » Répondit Leïla après avoir regardé sa montre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici à cette heure-ci ? »

« Votre fiancé m'a appelé hier soir, après que vous ayez perdu connaissance. »

« Vous êtes restée là toute la nuit ? »

« Normalement je n'est pas vraiment le droit d'aller chez mes patients, mais si vous saviez tout ce que je ne suis pas censée faire et que je fais quand même, vous ne seriez pas surprise. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas sensée être là mais pour vous, je vais faire une exception. De plus je ne me suis pas ennuyée cette nuit. »

« Que-quoi ? » Balbutia Kate.

« Je crois que votre fiancé avait, lui aussi, un grand besoin de parler de tout ce qui se passe. »

« Castle est là ? »

« En train de préparer le petit déjeuner et un grand café pour vous. »

Kate acquiesça de la tête et se redresser du lit pour se faire arrêter par Shepard.

« Wow wow wow. Vous faîtes quoi la ? »

« Je dois me préparer pour aller travailler. »

«Avec cette gueule de bois? Non vous n'irez nulle part. »

Kate la regarda abasourdit.

« Quoi, vous compter m'en empêcher ? »

« Oui. » Se contenta de dire Leïla avec un petit sourire.

« Vous croyez pouvoir ? »

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences Lieutenant Beckett, c'est l'un de vos plus gros défauts. Avec celui de toujours fuir vos problèmes et de ne pas accepter que vous n'allez pas bien et que vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Beckett ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

« Ca peut être considéré comme une prise d'otage, vous savez ? »

« Oui mais je m'en fous. » Répondit au tac au tac la psychologue. « De plus, Castle à appelé votre chef. Elle ne veux pas vous voir avant la fin de l'enquête. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria le lieutenant. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Moi non. Mais le capitaine Gates oui. » C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. « Ah ! Notre invité et pile poile à l'heure. »

Invité ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Esposito entra dans la pièce, l'air grave, avec un grand sac. Castle était juste derrière lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse entrer, Leïla lui ferma la porte brutalement au nez.

« Esposito? » Demanda Kate surprise de le voir ici. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il ne répondit pas et à la place, il sorti un fusils à lunette de son sac. La copie conforme de celui qu'on avait utilisé sur elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue et pourtant, elle savait que c'était celui la. Surprise et effrayée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Kate recula le plus possible dans le lit, se cognant contre le mur.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai déjà vécu ça. Je sais ce que tu traverses. »

« Javi, je vais bien. »

Shepard renifla dans son coin, gagnant de ce fait, un regard noir de sa patiente.

« Tu ne vas pas bien. » Contredit Esposito. Tu fais comme si tu allais bien. Ceci, » il leva le fusil, « n'est qu'un jouet, un outil. Un morceau d'acier. Il n'y a pas de pouvoir magique, et le tireur n'est pas un Dieu tout puissant. C'est juste un type… avec un flingue, tout comme le type qu'on recherche. Et comme tous ces bâtards, il est abîmé. »

Tout semblait se bousculer dans la tête de Beckett. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'immense batail qui avait lieu en se moment même, en elle. Shepard n'en perdit pas une miette.

Esposito s'approcha doucement du lit, et y déposa la fausse arme. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Kate s'approcha doucement et pris le fusils dans les mains.

_Victoire, _pensa Shepard.

« Bien. Lieutenant Esposito, ravie que vous ayez pu vous déplacer. Vous avez remplis votre rôle à merveille, maintenant je m'occupe du reste. Merci. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, laissant entrevoir un Castle tout penaud, or son visage repris des couloir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Esposito, lui, sembla ne pas vouloir bouger.

« Quand j'ai dis 'maintenant je m'occupe du reste. Merci', c'était une façon poli de dire : 'Je n'est plus besoin de vous, alors dégagez.' »

L'hispanique fronça les sourcils mais obéit et, après un dernier regard à Kate, s'en alla. Après son départ, Leïla se retourna vers Castle, qui était toujours dans le couloir. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la psychologue ne le lui laissa pas le temps et ferma brusquement la porte.

« Les mecs… » Souffla-t-elle.

Ayant vu le regard penaud de Castle et malgré la situation, Kate se mit à rire aux agissements de Shepard.

« Vous n'êtes un psychologue comme les autres. »

« Ca c'est sûr. J'ai failli ne pas devenir psychologue. A cause des mes troubles de comportements dissociable et tout… »

« Trouble de comportement? Vous êtes une psychopathe ? » S'étonna Kate.

« Je ne suis pas une psychopathe. » Déni Leïla. « Je ressens le remords, le regret, de l'empathie… juste pas beaucoup. »

Beckett ne dis rien pendant et baissa les yeux vers la fausse arme.

« Pour être honnête je…Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je tiens tant à finir cette enquête. J'ai cru que ça résoudrai mes problèmes… Mais ils seront toujours là n'est-ce pas? » Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers sa psy.

« Uniquement parce que vous n'avez pas accepté ce qui vous est arrivé. »

« Ils étaient déjà là avant qu'on me tire dessus. Ils ont toujours été là, ancrés profondément depuis cette nuit là.»

« Quand votre mère est morte. »

« Je les ai laissés m'aspirer, me diriger. Ils m'ont fait devenir qui je suis. Mais maintenant… »

« Maintenant ? »

« Je veux être plus que ce que je suis…Pour Rick, pour Johanna… Mais je…je ne sais pas comment faire sans abandonner ma mère. » Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Shepard s'approcha du lit et s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

« Elle est morte, Kate. Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner. Vous ne pouvez que vous abandonner vous-même. Sa mort fait partie de vous. Vous devez être en paix avec cette réalité, tout comme vous devez être en paix avec vos cicatrices. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez laisser tomber. »

« Laisser tomber ? Je…je ne sais pas. »

« Tournez la page ne vous rendra pas faible. Au contraire, ça prouve que assez forte pour continuer à vivre, à tourner cette page de votre vie. »

« Comment…comment faire pour tourner la page ? » Sanglota-t-elle doucement.

« Je vous aiderai. Mais la question est, être vous prête ? A devenir vous-même ? »

Le regard de Beckett se fit plus déterminé.

« Je crois que je le suis. »

Leïla la regarda un instant, avant de sourire.

« Oui… je le crois aussi. »

Après un dernier sourire, la psychologue se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir Castle, qui portait la petite Johanna dans ses bras. Leïla ouvrit grand la porte mais Castle ne bougea pas.

« Bon alors ? Vous attendez quoi ? Le déluge ? »

« J'ai peur que vous fermiez encore une fois la porte. Comme j'ai la petite dans les bras… »

Shepard eu un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Castle et de Johanna elle s'arrêta et regarda la petite qui lui renvoya son regard.

Après quelques secondes de contemplation, Leïla eu un autre petit sourire au coin. Mais ce qui la choqua fut de voir le bébé de moins de an, lui rendre le même petit sourire au coin.

Oula… _Watch out world…_

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, je sais, vous devez me détester, mais j'avais des cours et des galères personnelles à la maison, alors...<strong>


	15. Cuffed

**Ha ! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! je posterai un nouveau chapitre de _A Wolf Family in NY _quand j'aurai de l'inspiration_._ Je suis également en train d'écrire (tout doucement!) un nouveau chapitre de mon autre fic _La Croyance d'un Assassin _mais je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal alors je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vais le poster.**

**Je suis actuellement à New York pour les études et je ne suis pas vraiment seule dans le campus alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster régulièrement. Enfin, pour ça d'abord je dois trouver l'inspiration pour les écrire ces chapitres...**

**Bon il paraît que j'ai besoin d'une Bêta ^^'. Et oui, j'ai ouï dire que mes fautes d'orthographes avaient tendance à vous piquer les yeux. Alors si l'un d'entre vous est volontaire, qu'il m'envoie un message ^^**

**Spoiler : 4x10 Cuffed**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Kate se sentait bien.

Elle se sentait détendue, apaisée. L'odeur bien familière et rassurante de son fiancé la rendait encore plus apaisée et détendue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage calme de Castle qui dormait près d'elle.

Et qui portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Et avec qui elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être couchée. En fait elle ne se souvenait même pas d'être rentrée au loft du tout.

Elle se redressa brusquement et regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle était dans une sorte de cellule.

Mais bordel, où est-ce qu'elle était ?

Elle se retourna vers Castle et tenta de le réveiller.

« Mmm... Ne te lève pas encore, reste au lit. Johanna ne s'est même pas réveillée encore... » Marmonna-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

« Castle. »

« Hum ? » Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. « Kate, hey... La nuit dernière était extraordinaire. »

« Castle ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en montrant leur poignée attaché.

« Quoi ? T'as fait quoi ? »

« Arrête de dire quoi et lève toi ! »

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, Kate n'était pas du matin. Surtout quand elle n'avait pas eu son café. Et là, non seulement elle n'avait pas eu son café, mais en plus elle n'avait pas vue sa petite fille chérie et pour couronner le tout elle venait de se réveiller dans un endroit totalement inconnu, menotter à son fiancé.

« Je ne... » C'est à ce moment là que l'écrivain compris de quoi elle parlait, « On est menottés. C'est coquin. »

« Rick ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je n'est pas dis drôle, j'ai dit coquin et ce n'est pas moi qui nous à menottés. »

« Quoi tu crois que c'est moi ? »

« Hey, se sont des menottes de flic et c'est toi qui adore me menottés ! » Son regard se fit coquin. « A mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre nous a fait ça. » Se contenta de dire Kate en s'assaillant entraînant son fiancé avec elle. « Tu reconnais cette endroit ? »

« Non, mais si j'écrivais un livre, c'est là que de mauvaises choses arriveraient. »

« Ma montre à disparue. » Informa Beckett.

« La mienne aussi, et mon porte-feuille. »

« Tout comme mon badge et mon arme. »

« Et mon téléphone. Je venais tout juste de renouveler mon contrat. » Soupira l'écrivain.

« Tu vas arrêter de plaisanter oui ? »

« Hey, du calme ! Je te promet de t'acheter un grand café quand on sortira d'ici. »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je... C'est assez flou. »

« Oui, pareil pour moi. Je pense qu'on a été drogués. »

« Je le pense aussi, et pas par les bon médocs. »

« D'accord. » S'écria soudainement Kate avant de montrer son dos. « Soulève mon haut. »

Rick la regarda surpris.

« Avec plaisir ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pas comme ça, regarde mon dos il y a quelque chose qui me fait mal. »

Plus ou moins déçu, l'écrivain obéit et souleva doucement le haut de sa fiancée pour voir une marque d'aiguille.

« Il y a une entrée d'aiguille. »

« On a bien été drogués. »

« On dirait le travail d'un pygmée avec une sarbacane. » Fit Rick qui ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une petite caresse la faisant frissonner malgré elle.

« Rick ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. »

« Oui, désolé. »

« Ok Rick, réfléchis bien. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens de ce matin ? »

« Euh, on était ensemble. Euh... Dans un endroit miteux... Un hôtel louant des chambres à l'heure. »

« Rick t'as fini oui? »

« C'est là où nous étions ! C'est même toi qui m'a réveillée super tôt ce matin. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. »

« Oui. »

« Ensuite on est allé à cette hôtel, je nous ais fait monter dans la chambre et on a... »

« On a... ? » Répéta Rick d'une voie étrangement rauque.

« Un cadavre ! Je nous ais fait monter et on a vue un cadavre ! » S'exclama le lieutenant de toute évidence rassuré.

« Ah oui...un cadavre. »

« Pas besoin d'être aussi déçu. »

« Et toi d'être aussi rassurée ! »

* * *

><p>« Une femme dans une cage... » Murmura Castle.<p>

« Oui... C'est la dernière chose dont le me souviens. » Soupira Kate.

« C'est assez gênant. » Dit Rick en bougeant leur poignet accrochés.

« Ouais... »

« Kate ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. » Devant le regard non convaincue de l'écrivain, elle poussa un long soupir. « C'est juste que... C'est la première fois que je... qu'on a dormis hors de la maison...sans Johanna je veux dire. »

« Awww Kate... »

« Je sais qu'elle est saine et sauve mais... J'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui dire que je l'aime comme chaque matin. »

Castle eu un sourire tendre et s'approcha d'elle pour encercler sa taille avec son bras libre. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front avant d'y poser le sien.

« Ne t'en fais pas. On va sortir d'ici très vite et une fois cela fait, tu prendras un ou deux jours de congés... Qu'es-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Hum... Un jour, pas deux. »

« Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. » Sourit l'écrivain.

Elle répondit à son sourire mais le perdit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ta mère ne devait pas partir en week-end avec Alexis aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh, si je crois. Pourquoi ? »

« Et mon père est partie pêcher avec des amis. Qui va garder Johanna ? »

« Euh... Je suis sûr que mère va trouver quelqu'un. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Ouais, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. »

* * *

><p>Martha ouvrit la porte du loft brusquement pour découvrir le visage légèrement inquiet du Docteur Leïla Shepard, la thérapeute de Kate.<p>

« Ah ! Dieu merci ! Docteur Shepard, vous voilà enfin ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Kate ? Je lui ais pourtant dit qu'au moindre problème elle devait venir me- »

« Oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec le lieutenant Beckett. Enfin pas entièrement. » Sur ce, l'actrice s'avança du parc de jeu qui était dans le salon et pris la petite Johanna dans ses bras avant de la placer dans ceux de Shepard toute choquée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Richard et Kate ne sont là. Ils doivent être partis pour résoudre une enquête ou je ne sais quoi ! Je crois bien que mon fils à oublier que j'avais un cours ce matin et qu'il devait garder la petite Hanna. » Elle enfila sa veste et attrapa son sac à main. « J'ai essayer de l'appeler sur son portable mais il ne répond pas. »

« Euh, d'accord. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. »

« C'est simple, j'ai besoin que vous gardiez Johanna jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis rentre des cours vers 16h. »

« Quoi ? »

« Toutes les affaires de la petite son dans la chambre de Richard et Kate. Vous être libre d'aller vous servir dans le frigo si vous le souhaitez. Sur ce, je dois y aller. »

« Mais- »

Mais avant que Shepard ne puisse finir ça phrase, Martha referma la porte du loft derrière elle. Toujours abasourdie, Leïla regarda le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras et cligna deux fois les yeux. Johanna en fit de même.

* * *

><p>« Mince . » Fit Castle après avoir cassé la lame du couteau avec lequel il voulait briser les menottes.<p>

« C'est de l'acier trempé, Castle. On ne se débarrassera pas de ça sans clé. »

Le regard de l'écrivain devint sombre et son visage.

« Il existe un autre moyen. On ne casse pas les menottes. »

« Tu... Tu veux dire... »

« 'Mad Max', '127 Hours'. »

« Tu es en train de proposer de scier ta main ? »

« Whoa ! La mienne ? Non je pensais à la tienne. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi la mienne ? »

« Elle est plus petite. »

« Bonjour la galanterie. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, des bruis de pas se firent entendre.

* * *

><p>Esposito et Ryan se démenaient comme des bête pour retrouver Kate et Castle sachant que l'écrivain et sa muse étaient plus qu'en danger. Malgré le coup de main du capitaine Gates, les recherches ne portaient pas vraiment leurs fruits.<p>

« Excusez moi ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir une femme portant un bébé sur sa poitrine grâce à un port bébé.

« Je vous reconnais. » S'exclama Esposito. « Vous êtes la thérapeute de Beckett. »

« Je suis le docteur Shepard. »

« Euh, pourquoi vous avez Johanna ? » Demanda timidement Ryan. Bizarrement cette femme l'intimidait.

Le docteur baissa les yeux vers la bébé qui somnolait contre sa poitrine.

« Bah, disons que je suis passer de psy à baby-sitter en quelques secondes. Si je suis là c'est que Je n'arrive pas à joindre de Kate et bien que je trouve cette petite puce tout à fait adorable, j'ai des choses à faire et des patients à voir. »

Ryan et Esposito s'envoyèrent un regard hésitant que Leïla ne manqua pas.

« Ils ont disparus n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Et on n'arrive pas à les trouver. »

* * *

><p>« Un tigre ? » S'écria Kate sous le choc.<p>

« Oui un tigre. Il a failli me bouffer le visage. »

« Attend, ça explique les cages et les chaînes. Et les couteaux de boucher pour la viande crue. »

« Un tigre ? C'est ce qu'ils marchandaient. » Conclu l'écrivain.

« Les tigres sont en danger. C'est illégale et on a interrompu leur opération. »

« Ouais, on a interrompus leur opération, mais là on a des affaires plus urgentes. »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, le tigre ne pourra pas passer. »

Elle n'aurait pas dû parler si vite.

* * *

><p>Le capitaine Gates, Ryan et Esposito s'agiter dans tous les sens tandis que Shepard (et Johanna donc) regardait la carte. Elle avait lu et re-lu tout ce qu'avaient les enquêteurs pour le moment et son cerveau travaillait à plein régime. La réponse se trouvait là, quelque part. Soudainement, Johanna s'agita contre sa poitrine ce qui la força à baisser les yeux vers elle.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a toi ? »

Pour toute réponse la petite Hanna la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui pointer un endroit de la carte. Shepard regarda l'endroit indiquer en fronçant les sourcils. Soudainement un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>« Mais la prochaine fois, faisons ça sans le tigre. »<p>

« Sans le tigre hein ? Mais avec grand plaisir Lieutenant Beckett. » Répondit Castle d'une voix suave.

« Vous savez en tant que psychologue renommée, je peux vous assurer que ce genre de chose n'est pas bon pour le développement d'un enfant. »

L'écrivain et sa muse se tournèrent pour voir le docteur Shepard qui tenait la petite Johanna dans ses bras, cette fois-ci. Lorsque la petite reconnue ses parents elle eu un grand sourire aux lèvres et fit plein de bruits avec sa bouche.

Le visage de Kate s'éclaira de joie alors qu'elle se précipita pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de l'embrasser partout sur son petit visage. Rick la rejoignit et en fit de même.

« Shepard, que faites vous là ? » Demanda Kate une fois les retrouvaille finies. « Et avec Johanna. »

« Disons que la mère de Castle à pensée que je serais une bonne baby-sitter. »

« Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas de mère. »

Shepard regarda la petite famille en souriant avant de reprendre.

« Vous devriez être fière d'elle aujourd'hui. Plus que d'habitude. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Disons juste que je n'aurais jamais pu indiquer à vos collègues où vous étiez si elle ne m'avait pas aider. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Kate en regardant son fiancé qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris.

« Meh, vous savez ce qu'on dit. » Continua Shepard avec un sourire au coin. « Telle mère, telle fille. »

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer de poster un chapitre de cette fic par semaine mais pas de promesse...<strong>


	16. Till Death Do Us Part

**Hé ! Comment allez-vous ? Hein ? Ah non je vous rassure ce n'est pas un mirage, il s'agit effectivement d'un nouveau chapitre, le seizième pour être exacte.**

**Si vous voulez me tuer, faîtes le rapidement vous serez bien aimable. **

**Spoiler : 4x11 Till Death Do Us Part**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 13 :**

« Aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de boire ? Des déchets toxiques ?» S'écria Castle en voyant Ryan avec un bouteille remplie d'une substance verte chimique, voire radioactive.

Toute l'équipe se trouvait dans la sale de repos pour faire une petite pause quant Jenny est arrivée au commissariat pour donner à son fiancé cette fameuse substance verte.

« Nous nous purgeons, » lui répondit Jenny, « et il a oublié sa bouteille donc je suis venue la déposer. »

« Oh, il a 'oublié'. Tu...tu en es sûr ? »

« Hum, en fait, » commença Ryan, alors que l'écrivain alla s'asseoir à côté de sa muse, « Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux qu'en ce moment. De l'eau, du jus de citron, pas d'aliments solides. » Kate et Castle échangèrent un petit regard amusé tandis qu'Esposito tentait tant bien que mal à se retenir de rire. « Jenny et moi allons commencer notre mariage de manière parfaitement saine. »

« On a commencé depuis une semaine, » continua Jenny, « il nous reste plus que trois jours. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous allez vous marier ce dimanche, » leur dit Kate.

« Je sais, c'est fou non ? Vous avez déjà une date pour le votre ? »

« Et bien, Kate et moi avons opter pour fin mai (**N/A : Au dernier épisode de la saison, donc soyez patient**). »

« Oh, un mariage de printemps, » s'enthousiasma Jenny. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ma mère est angoissée à propos des faire-parts. » Elle se tourna alors vers son fiancé.

« Merci chérie. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime encore plus. »

« Non, c'est impossible. »

Sur ce il s'embrassèrent et Kate regarda Rick avec un regard amusé qu'il lui rendit.

« Donc, notre victime est Michael Bailey, 28 ans, habite sur l'Est de la 93ème rue. » Annonça Ryan à Beckett tout en lui montrant la permis de conduire de la victime. « Et selon sa carte de visite, il est assistant analyste à Global 12 dans le Midtown. »

« Qui a réservé la chambre ? »

« Réservée sous le nom de Jane Eyre. Payé en liquide, pas de CB dans le fichier. »

_Évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile, _pensa Kate.

« Ça laisse penser à de la préméditation. » Continua Castle « Elle savait qu'elle allait le tuer donc elle a réservé la chambre sous un faux nom. »

« Oui, mais alors pourquoi avoir couché avec lui la nuit dernière. » Demanda Kate. « Pourquoi ne pas juste le pousser à travers la fenêtre ? »

« Parce-que, c'est une veuve noire... » lui répondit son fiancé le plus sérieusement du monde, « ...la créature la plus impitoyable sur Terre. Elle attire un homme naïf, l'entraîne dans sa toile et au point culminant, dès qu'il ressent l'extase d'achever sa destiné biologique, elle ouvre sa mâchoire et l'avale vivant. »

Un silence suivit ce petit monologue.

« Je suis heureux d'être dans une relation saine. » Dit alors Ryan en se tournant vers Beckett.

« Oui, je t'envie. »

« Hey ! » S'écria Castle faussement offusqué. « Au moins moi je ne t'oblige pas à boire un substance toxique et radioactive ! »

* * *

><p>« Bonjour. » Salua Castle, le lendemain matin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cuisine où l'attendait sa mère, sa fiancé et ses filles. Kate donnait le biberon à la petite Johanna, qui était dans ses bras, tout en buvant son café. Castle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle faisait ça sans faire tomber son mug ou même Johanna.<p>

« Bonjour. » Répondit Alexis.

« Hey. » Se contenta de lui dire avec un sourire tout en répondant au baiser qu'il lui donna. Enfin, il se baissa afin d'embrasser le front de la petite Johanna avant d'aller rejoindre sa fille aînée derrière le comptoir.

« Mon chérie, où est ta carte de crédit ? » Fut la seule réponse de Martha.

« Je préfère 'bonjour'. Laissez moi vous demander un truc. Si vous découvriez qu'un homme vous trompe, comment vous le tueriez ? »

« Un couteau, en plein cœur. » Répondit l'actrice.

« Ok, et si tu n'avais pas le cran pour ça ? »

« Lui tirer dessus. » Proposa Alexis.

« Pas de cran pour ça non plus. »

Les deux rousses se tournèrent alors vers Kate. Celle dernière, sentant les regards sur soit, se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je ferais. S'il t'arrivais de me tromper, je te tire dans les parties génitales avec un fusil à pompe. »

L'écrivain se mit à rire.

« Ah ! Tu n'auras jamais le cran pour...Euh, en fait si. » Le lieutenant lui lança un sourire carnassier.

« Et pourquoi on aurait pas le cran ? » Demanda Martha.

« Il y a toujours le poison. » Fit Alexis.

« Tout à fait » Acquiesça sa grand-mère. « Le regarder se torde de douleur et souffrir. »

« Le voir mourir comme le rongeur qu'il est. »

« Vous savez que vous parlez de meurtre devant un lieutenant de police, n'est-ce pas ? » Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Kate amusée.

« Tu peux parler toi avec ton fusil à pompe. » Lui rétorqua son fiancé. Il poussa alors un soupir. « Wow. Toutes ces années à écrire sur des meurtres et je n'avais aucune idée avec qui je vivais. »

* * *

><p>« Nous devons la faire venir ici. » Dit Castle en parlant de leur suspecte Lisa Hill.<p>

« Et nous allons le faire... » acquiesça Kate « ...demain matin. Pour l'instant, je veux rentrer au loft et faire de gros câlin à ma petite princesse. »

Castle approuva d'un signe de tête tout en se levant de sa chaise.

« Alors...Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Euh...comme je viens de te le dire, on va rentrer au loft. »

« Non, je veux dire qu'il faudrait dire à Ryan à propos de Jenny. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Castle, nous allons nous marier fin mai, tu veux vraiment connaître tous les gars avec lesquels j'ai couché ?»

« Tous ? » Une horrible sensation de jalousie s'empara de lui.

« Sérieusement ? Tu signes les seins de femmes à des séances de dédicace. Tu ne peux pas être choqué que je n'était plus vierge avant toi. »

« D'abord, je ne signe plus les seins des femmes et puis...c'est juste que 'tous' suggère qu'il y en a eu beaucoup. De combien on parle...exactement ? »

« Tu es vraiment en train de me demander mon numéro ? »

« Tu me dis le tien et je te dirais le mien. »

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard de son fiancé. On avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il avait envie de savoir.

« Les hommes. Vous voulez tout savoir, mais vous ne voulez pas savoir. Écoute, toutes les femmes ont des secrets, même Jenny, et parfois, pour l'intérêt d'une relation, c'est mieux de ne pas partager. »

Sur ce, elle pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers ascenseur, laissant Castle un petit moment sans voix.

« Hé attend ! Tu as vraiment des secrets que tu ne m'as pas dit ? » S'écria-t-il en partant à sa poursuite.

« Ohhh Castle. _You have no idea."_

Kate ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ryan avait l'air si heureux. Il ressemblait à un enfant au matin de Noël. L'endroit était absolument magnifique et Jenny était époustouflante. La cérémonie allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

« Tu sais, je l'envie un peu. » Lui avoua Castle. « Moi je dois attendre fin mai avant de pouvoir t'épouser. »

Elle lui fit pour toute réponse un sourire tendre et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit tout naturellement au baiser et l'approfondi même en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« La 3e fois sera la bonne. »

« Il y a intérêt. » Ils se sourirent pendant un instant, puis Kate repris. « Je dois avoir pris une bonne centaine de photos de Johanna. Elle est si mignonne dans sa petite robe ! »

« Elle tient ça de sa mère. D'ailleurs ma mère ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle raconte à qui veux bien l'entendre, et même ceux qui ne le veulent pas d'ailleurs, que c'est sa petite fille et que c'est elle qui a choisi la robe. Je ne pense pas que l'on reverra notre fille avant demain. »

Kate lui fit alors un sourire coquin.

« Ça nous laissera du temps pour nous deux ce soir... »

L'écrivain dégluti difficilement avant de présenter son bras que Kate pris avec un autre sourire.

« _Tease. _»

* * *

><p><strong>Review = Nathan Fillon nu dans votre lit ce soir ou Stana Katic nu dans votre nuit ce soir. Et si vous insérez un smiley dans votre review, vous aurez Nathan et Stana nus dans votre lit.<strong>


	17. Dial M for Mayor

**Wow, non ce n'est pas un mirage, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Appelez un docteur vite ! Le docteur Maura Isles fera bien l'affaire. Je dois être soit très malade soit en super forme ! Meh, comme disait ma grand-mère en 1875 : 'On l'a ou on ne l'a pas.' **

**Bon, je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport et de quoi elle voulait bien parler mais bon je trouvais ça cool alors j'ai voulu le mettre. Oulà, je pars vraiment dans des freestyles là ^^'. Ne faite pas attention à moi.**

**Spoiler : 4x12 Dial M For Mayor**

**What We Stand For**

**Chapitre 14 :**

Richard Castle était entrain d'écrire, tant bien que mal, dans son bureau. Bien qu'il avait des boules quiès, le cours de théâtre que faisait sa mère dans son salon était quelque peu...dérangeant. Kate était déjà partie au poste et la petite Johanna était au sol devant lui, entrain de jouer.

Donc en gros, il était le seul à devoir subir tout ça. Mais l'arrivée subite d'Alexis dans son bureau lui prouva qu'il avait tort.

« Papa ! » S'exclama l'adolescente d'une voix désespérée.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me demander et la réponse est ou., » La coupa son père en retirant ses boules quiès. « Oui, tu peux emmener ta grand-mère ainsi que sa production du _King Lear_ au lycée avec toi. »

« Je deviens folle ! »

« Boules quiès ? » Demanda t-il en lui présentant les siennes.

« Pas à propos de ça. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. J'avais prévu d'être Stanford, mais maintenant je suis là, à attendre. »

« Et l'école ? »

« J'ai fini toutes mes unités. La seule chose que je fais ce semestre c'est de la physique théorique. »

« Et bien, c'est peut-être exactement ce dont tu as besoin. Un peu de répit pour découvrir qui tu es. Construis toi un peu d'expérience ! » Cria-t-il presque à la fin, dans l'espoir que sa mère l'entende. Peine perdue.

« C'est une bonne idée. » S'enthousiasma la jeune rousse. « Je pourrais faire une stage en entreprise. De la pratique dans le marché de l'emploi... »

« Euh...je ne pensais pas vraiment à... »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase parce que sa fille aînée sauta dans ses bras.

« Merci ! »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle n'apparut. Castle remit ses boules quiès.

« Les filles... » Il regarda Johanna. « Tu ne me feras pas ça toi hein ? Tu seras toute sage et mignonne toute ta vie, uh ?»

Pour toute réponse, la petite le regarda avec un petit sourire typiquement 'Kate' qui ne présager rien de bon pour son futur moral.

_Oh boy..._

* * *

><p>« Ton timing était parfait ! » s'exclama Castle alors que lui et Kate se dirigeaient vers la scène du crime. « Ma mère était en train de donner trois cours de théâtre aujourd'hui, dans notre salon. »<p>

« Oui, je sais » avoua la brunette avec un petit sourire, « elle me l'a dit hier soir. »

Castle eu une expression exagérément outré.

« Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu es partie aussi vite ce matin ! Tu t'es enfuis en abandonnant ton future mari et ta petite fille. C'est du joli. »

« Martha ma dit pour l'inondation de son studio hier et comme j'avais encore plein de paperasse à faire au poste, et bien disons que j'ai pris ça comme un signe. »

« Pfff, si ça t'intéresse, Johanna et moi avons survécus. Mais j'ai dû l'abandonner à mon tour à ma mère quand tu m'as appelé. »

Pour toute réponse Kate lui lança un regard plus qu'amusé.

« Hey Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

* * *

><p>Kate sortie du bureau du capitaine en fronçant les sourcils. Ce que venait de lui dire Gates tournait en boucle dans sa tête.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? » Lui demanda Castle quand elle approcha son bureau.

« La politique... et ta relation avec le Maire. »

« Oh, et en quoi c'est important ? On sait très bien qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce meurtre. »

Kate se figea immédiatement avant de fixer Castle dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a raison, tu es influencé. »

« Je suis influencé ? Tu sais pour qui Gates à voté lors des dernières élections ? Parce que je suis près à parier que ce n'était pas Weldon. »

Kate secoua légèrement la tête. Cette enquête allait être plus ardue que prévu.

* * *

><p>« Alors comment avance l'affaire de la fille du téléphone rose qui en savait trop ? » demanda Martha alors qu'elle servait 3 grands verres de vin.<p>

L'écrivain et sa muse étaient rentrés au loft. Kate s'était précipitée vers sa fille qui ne dormait pas encore mais qui, malgré son excitation de voit ses parents, commençait à tomber de l'œil. Et le fait d'être dans les bras tendre et aimant de sa mère ne l'aidait pas à rester debout.

« Il s'agit plus d'un polar de conspiration comme _Conversation secrète _ou _Blow out. _Tout le monde veut cet enregistrement et les secrets qui sont dessus. »

« C'est très mystérieux. Kate, un verre ? »

« J'arrive dans un moment. » Elle écoutait de moitié la conversation. Le détective ne voulait pas lâcher la petite princesse qui était en train de s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Et ce n'est pas le seul mystère, » continua Castle en attrapant son verre de vin. « Pourquoi une femme, comme Laura Cambridge, un professeur qui a fait des études, voudrait soudainement tout quitter et abandonner sa vie pour une série de jobs subalternes dont l'apogée est le monde merveilleux du téléphone rose ? Ça ne colle pas. »

« Hum, qui l'a appelé ? » Demanda sa mère. « Je veux dire, vous devez être capable de tracer l'appel même si vous n'avez pas l'enregistrement, non ? »

« On a requis la liste de tous les appels entrants sur les déplacements de Laura. Mais ça va revenir à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. »

C'est à ce moment là que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Kate, qui jusqu'à présent, ne s'était concentrée que sur la petite Johanna dans ses bras, se tourna vers son fiancé.

« Allo ? »

« _Monsieur Castle...Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »_

L'écrivain se raidit automatiquement sur sa chaise. Il reconnaissait que trop bien cette voix. Le voyant se raidir, Kate ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même, oubliant presque sa fille dans ses bras. Martha aussi sembla remarquer le changement d'attitude de son fils. Elle et Kate échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« _Je vous ai déjà appelé. A propos de la sécurité du lieutenant Beckett. _»

« Je me souviens, » répondit l'écrivain en se tournant vers la concernée. Celle-ci la regardait, de l'inquiétude dans le regard, Johanna profondément endormis dans ses bras.

« _Encore une fois, Monsieur Castle, il semble de nous devions parler. _»

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il ne parla pas tout de suite et ne quitta pas Kate des yeux. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, mais sa fiancée le coupa.<p>

« Stop, je vais coucher Johanna et ensuite on parle, ok ? »

L'écrivain acquiesça pour toute réponse. Quand elle redescendis, quelques minutes plus tard, Rick s'était déplacé devant la fenêtre et Martha l'avait suivit jusqu'au canapé.

« Rick... »

« C'était Smith... »

Un silence se fit entre les trois adultes de la pièce.

« En es-tu sure ? »

« C'était bien lui. »

« Donc la mort de Laura Cambridge...est connectée avec l'affaire de...l'affaire de ma mère. »

Castle et sa mère avaient tout à fait entendu la jeune maman déglutir lorsqu'elle commença à parler de sa mère. L'écrivain fit un pas vers elle.

« Certainement, sinon il n'aurait aucune raison d'appeler. »

« Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Elle ne faisait que murmurer, les yeux rivés au sol et elle n'avait pas régit quand Castle lui avait attrapé les mains.

« Il a dit qu'il y avait de plus grandes forces en jeu, que plus était en jeu que nous le réalisions. Ce n'est pas juste à propos du téléphone rose. Quoi qu'elle ait entendue cette nuit, ça a attiré l'attention de quelqu'un, de quelqu'un d'important. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? » Demanda Martha qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

« On va faire comme d'habitude. » Lui répondit Kate d'une voix forte et déterminée.

« Kate- »

« Non Rick, je refuse de vivre dans la peur, de les laisser faire et de leur faire croire qu'ils ont tous les droits. »

Sur ce, elle se recula avant de se diriger vers leur chambre.

« Tu penses que tout ira bien ? » Demanda l'actrice à son fils.

« Je l'espère mère, je l'espère. »

* * *

><p>« Kate, je connais cet homme. Je le connais depuis 12 ans. Ce n'est pas un tueur. »<p>

« Les apparences sont trompeuses Castle. » Rétorqua le lieutenant en s'approchant de la machine à café du commissariat.

« Non, pas pour lui. »

« Rick, il a menti, il connaissait la victime. »

« Il se tenait juste à côté d'elle, ça ne veux pas dire qu'il l'a connaissait. Tu sais le nombre de personnes qu'il rencontre en une journée ? Si tu t'attendais à ce qu'il se souvienne de tout le monde, c'est comme si tu t'attendais à ce que je me souvienne de tous ceux qui viennent à mes séances de dédicaces. »

« Tu es partial. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! » S'exclama t-il. « Ecoute, je sais pourquoi cette affaire te touche autant, avec l'affaire de ta mère- »

« Ne me parle pas de ça ! Bien sûr que cette affaire me touche Castle ! Je suis fatiguée, en colère et blessée à chaque fois qu'on commence à parlait de cette affaire ! Je veux coincer le tueur de Laura Cambridge, même si pour ça je dois arrêter le Maire de cette ville, un Maire que mon fiancé connaît depuis de nombreuses années, un Maire qui est sans aucun doute lié au meurtre de ma mère ! »

Un silence se fit entre les deux, puis, avec un air triste, Castle repris.

« Qui est influencé maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kate lui lança un regard blessé et plein de rage. Elle pris son café et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de repos.

« Ne m'attend pas pour dîner ce soir. »

* * *

><p>Castle rentra très tard ce soir là, après sa deuxième conversation avec Mr Smith depuis le début de cette enquête. Quand il entra dans son appartement, il poussa un long soupir avant de retirer son manteau.<p>

« Comment va Mr Smith ? »

L'écrivain, ne put s'empêcher un mouvement de frayeur, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Kate, qui était assise sur le canapé et qui, de toute évidence, l'attendait.

« Je, hum... Je suis allé le voir pour essayer de savoir qui était derrière tout ça. » Avoua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je présume qu'il ne t'a pas répondu. »

« Non, » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Il lui attrapa la main et il fut réjouis quand elle ne s'écarta pas.

« Je suis désolée Rick, tu avais raison. J'étais influencée. »

« Hé, tu n'étais pas la seule. Oublions cette histoire en se disant qu'on était tous les deux en faute. »

« C'est là tout le problème Rick. Dans combien de temps ne pourrons nous plus oublier ? Je veux en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, même si pour ça je dois aller fouiller le passer de chaque personne de cette ville. »

« Il nous faut être patient Kate, ce n'est pas en se précipitant dans la gueule du loup qu'on résoudra quoique ce soit. »

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, avant d'acquiescer. Castle lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de se lever.

« Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher. »

Kate le regarda partir, puis, une fois sûr qu'il soit hors de porté, attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« _Allo ? _»

« Shepard ? C'est Beckett, il faut qu'on se voit. »

* * *

><p><strong>ENFIN! La vache il a eu du mal à sortir celui là! Désolée, vraiment désolée pour cette attente!<strong>

**Je pense que la suite va être un peu plus AU qu'avant. Vous vous souvenez de mon personnage fétiche Leila Shepard, qui est une psychologue dans cette fic? Et bah je pensais faire en sorte qu'elle soit plus qu'une psy. Je ne sais pas quoi encore et non il n'y aura rien de fantastique, donc pas de vampire, ni de loup-garou.**

**Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas!**


End file.
